Number Disconnected
by ShenLong1
Summary: Direct sequel to 'Call Me' Heero is finding it harder to ignore the jealousy he feels regarding Angel's job.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys. I just borrow them to play with and return them a whole lot happier. :)

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x1, 2x2, 1x2x1

Warnings: Lemon, language, sap, angst, OOC, AU.

Notes: This is the direct sequel to the fic "Call Me?". Many people expressed their desire to read a continuation of this fic so here it is. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Author: ShenLong

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries.

January 2003 ShenLong

Heero stirred slightly and then woke completely. He was in his bed... but he wasn't alone. The thoughts of the afternoon's activities came flooding back and he smiled. Angel's arm rested lightly upon his waist as his breath brushed over Heero's neck. They were spooned together on Heero's bed and Heero had never felt happier.

He sighed and warmed slightly as he remembered their activities from earlier. Duo had taken him, made him his and Heero felt elated. Finally he had found someone who cared about him for who he was and not just his looks.

Heero shifted slightly as he felt Angel stir. His backside rubbed against Angel and he gasped as he felt Angel's erection press against him. Enjoying the sensation he began to tease a little more, subtle movements of his hips that were enough to arouse but not awaken. He moaned as he felt the organ twitch in response to his wriggles.

Duo surfaced from his nap to feel the warmth of Heero's body against his own and teasing hips pushing against him. He cracked open an eye to meet with the back of messy brown hair and smiled to himself. Wing was certainly a delightful creature and the small squirms intended to arouse him were certainly working. What had happened to the shy, unsure, naive person he had dealt with on the phone and made glorious love to? mused Duo. With an evil smirk he decided it was time for pay back.

Duo registered his arm resting upon Heero's waist and so he flexed his long fingers, pleased to feel them brush lightly across the tip of Heero's own arousal. He snickered lightly as he heard the sharp intake of breath. Reaching a little further he began to trace his fingers along the length and then return to caress the swollen head.

Heero gasped as he felt the touch feather over his cock and his hips moved towards it, seeking more contact. He heard the soft snicker from behind and realized he had been caught out. Slowly he turned around to face his new lover and smiled as he locked gazes with amethyst.

"Feeling a little happy?" came the question.

Heero nodded.

"Want to play some more?"

Heero moaned.

Duo wrapped his fingers firmly around Heero's shaft and began to stroke. "I want you to take me Wing... I want to feel your hot length deep inside my body... I want you to fuck me into the mattress..."

The husky voice caused moans of desire to come from Heero's throat and his cock swelled even more. Having been taken by Angel earlier he now had a pretty good idea of what to do, but still he hesitated a little.

Feeling Wing's slight apprehension Angel took matters into his own hands... literally. Duo lay on his side and lifted one leg, bending it at the knee and placing his foot flat on the bed. The position opened him up and he felt a ripple of pleasure course through him at the eroticism of it. Grasping Heero's hand with his own he guided Heero's fingers between his legs to brush along his cleft.

Heero studied the heart shaped face in front of him as Duo took his hand and placed his fingers against the cleft of his rear. Still entranced by Duo's face and the emotions passing through those expressive eyes he shivered, then began to stroke teasingly along the crevice, pleased to feel the answering tremble. Pure pleasure lit up those angelic features and Heero smiled.

Duo closed his eyes and let himself flow with the touch. Tingles ran along his spine as his entrance was teased with the promise of things to come. He retained enough of his mind to grope around the bed covers to locate the tube of gel. He flipped the lid and brought the tube forward for Heero to see.

Nodding in affirmation, Heero withdrew his touch for a moment to allow Duo to coat his fingers with the slippery substance and then swiftly returned them to their gentle teasing.

Duo moaned and tossed his head back. Finally finding his voice he spoke in a soft sultry tone. "Ohhh Wing, your fingers feel so good against my skin."

Heero's breathing hitched a little as the words graced his ears.

"Please Wing, don't tease me... slip your finger inside me... I need it, I want to feel it deep in my body. Stroke me, stretch me, prepare me to take your thick shaft deep in me. Ohh gods... I need you to fuck me Wing."

Heero gently slipped a finger past the tight ring of muscle and into the heat that was Duo. He gasped slightly at the tightness and warmth then quickly plunged his finger deeper.

"Yes!... That's it Wing. Deeper... push it in deeper. Ahhhhh... now work it around, loosen me up so I can take all of that delicious cock of yours. I need it Wing... and soon."

The soft mewling cries that were coming from Angel set Heero's blood on fire. His cock pulsed and throbbed between his legs and he ached to be seated inside that warmth. Angel's husky voice was turning him on again, just like it had when he had placed those calls and he plunged a second finger deep inside, rotating and moving them to stretch the tight heat. He pushed forward again and brushed against that secret spot that caused Angel's hips to buck in response.

"Ahhh... Yes!... that's it baby. Right there." moaned Duo.

Heero continued to work his fingers in and out as he brought his other hand around to where Duo's erection stood firmly to attention, crying with need. His finger ghosted over the slit, he scooped up a little of the dripping pre come on the tip of his index finger and raised it to his mouth. He stared at Duo's lust filled face as he darted his tongue out to lap at the dew.

Duo cried out as Heero's fingers brushed his sensitive head. His eyes opened to observe fingers as they brought his essence to ruby lips and a tongue darted out to taste the nectar. He moaned softly as fingers continued to fuck him while Wing's other hand and mouth sought to torment his visual sense. He began to push back on those digits, trying to drive them further inside himself. It had been a while since he had been taken and he was longing to feel the pulse of Heero's length deep inside his channel.

Satisfied with the response he was eliciting, Heero leaned forward and brushed his lips tenderly over Angel's. The kiss was electric and Angel's lips reached for more.

"You're a fast learner my Wing," murmured Duo.

"I have a good teacher," came the sultry reply.

"Then show me what else you have learnt."

"You want me Angel?" Heero's voice was teasing as he tried to play the object of his desire at his own game.

"Yes I want you," growled Duo softly.

"You want me to ram myself deep inside that warm passage of yours?"

Duo shivered. "Ohhh gods yes... Please Wing, take me now... I'm ready."

Heero felt the emotion well inside. Placing that phone call had been the best risk he had ever taken. He reached for the lube as he withdrew his fingers.

Duo rolled onto his back and drew his knees up close to his body, spreading his legs wide in invitation. He let a hand trail downwards to fondle himself as he watched through heavy lidded eyes as Heero lubed his length. "Mmmmm... come on baby, don't make me wait. I need you inside, I want to feel that thick shaft penetrate me, nail me to the bed."

Heero's breath caught in his throat as he quickly lubed himself. He was so hard with need he thought he would explode. The sight of Angel spread open in invitation, gently fondling himself drove his mind to madness with need and desire. Not game to touch himself any more than absolutely necessary, he tossed the tube aside and guided his shaft to the waiting entrance. With the tip resting gently against that tight hole he paused to stare into lust filled violet. "Is this what you want Angel?" he murmured as he rubbed the head of his cock against Duo's entrance.

"Ohhh... gods yes. Please Wing, it's been too long since I have been filled. I want your cock inside, I want to feel it stroking my passage, hitting my sweet spot and driving me wild with pleasure. Take me, claim me... I'm yours."

With a low growl Heero began to press forward, the tight muscle determined to keep him out despite the prep; but Heero was equally as determined to penetrate and enter paradise. His body trembled as the muscle gave way and his tip slipped inside. Instant heat wrapped itself around him, setting him on fire and he had to still for a moment or risk shooting his load before he had even gotten fully seated. He closed his eyes and waited.

Duo watched Wing's features intently. A small smile graced his lips as he observed the tide of emotion sweep across that sweet face. He felt the ripple of pleasure course through Wing's body as he struggled to regain control over it.

With control now back in place Heero continued his slow advance until he was completely sheathed inside that tight passage. He opened his eyes and stared deep into amethyst that shone with need. He searched for any signs of pain but could only read pleasure. Slowly he began his retreat, feeling the strength in that muscular passage as it stroked and caressed his length. "Ohhh Angel. So tight... so good..."

Duo thrust his hips upwards as Heero began his re-entry, pulling his lover in deep. He groaned with the intensity of their coupling and craved more. "Please Wing... give me more. Let me feel that length pushing in as far as you can. Ohh... gods you feel so good."

Heero began to build his rhythm. Strokes increased in length and depth as he began to dance to the age old tune. Time and time again he sank into the warmth, Duo's passage tight around him, muscles rippling with the effort as he drove his lover mad with need.

Duo was ready to pass out from the sensations. It had been far too long since he had experienced anything as good as this. He had thought Wing's cock would feel good in him but nothing had prepared him for the unbridled passion the Japanese man had evoked. He felt as if he were drowning in a sea of lust and passion... And he didn't want to surface.

Heero regained enough of his senses to reach between their sweating bodies and locate Angel's weeping cock. He curled his fingers around the length and began to pump in time with his thrusts.

Angel threw back his head and arched his back as Heero's hand caressed his length. He screamed Heero's name as he felt the head of Wing's arousal brush his prostate and set sparks dancing behind tightly closed eyelids. He felt as if he was standing on the edge of a cliff, teetering on the brink and all he wanted to do was tip over and fly. He ground his hips savagely as he pushed deeper into Wing's hand. Determined to bring his gorgeous lover soaring with him, he began to work the muscles of his passage, flexing and releasing around Wing's searing length and increasing the pleasure ten fold.

Heero cried out as he felt the warm passage massaging him. The spasms of Duo's channel working his length with precision, driving him higher until he could take no more. His hand tightened on Duo's cock as he desperately fought to hold his climax, knowing the effort would be futile. With a keening cry he leapt from the edge and flew.

Angel whimpered with need as Wing's hand tightened its grip and drew him ever closer to the edge. Still working his inner muscles he felt Heero's control slip and body tremble as a cry of pure ecstasy left his lips to join with Heero's scream of bliss. He felt the hot seed pump inside as his own burst forth and they tipped over the precipice and took flight into nirvana.

Heero continued to pump the slick length in his hand, drawing every last drop of fluid from his lover before collapsing onto Angel's sweaty chest. Arms wrapped themselves around him and held him close as he enjoyed the last tingles of his orgasm. Feeling himself slipping from Duo's channel he sighed and rolled over to his side, Duo instinctively following him.

Lying entwined as their heart rates returned to normal, Duo didn't think he could possibly be any happier. Stroking the soft skin of Wing's back he let himself relax and enjoy the feeling only great lovemaking can bring. He glanced at the clock. _Damn!_ "Uh, Wing?"

Heero opened a lazy eye. He was still savouring the post coital bliss and didn't want to return to the present.

"I have to go." Duo placed a tender kiss on Heero's nose.

Okay, now he was fully awake. "Why?" Heero snuggled closer, he didn't want to let the long haired beauty from his embrace.

Angel chuckled. "As much as I would love to stay in bed with you I have to go to work."

"Stuff work."

Duo smiled as he gently pulled away from Heero's arms. "I have to eat and pay the bills, unfortunately making love all day won't do that for me."

Heero growled at the loss of the warmth. "I know. I wish you could stay. Heero rolled over and watched as his new lover found his clothes and began to dress himself. His mind wandered back to Duo's job and he found that little green monster raising its ugly head once more. Quickly he pushed it away. "Can I see you again, Angel?"

Duo zipped up his pants and turned towards the beauty still on the bed. His hand reached out and caressed a cheek. "I'd like that Wing," he smiled.

Heero sighed and leaned into the touch. "When?"

"I have Wednesday's and Thursday's off."

Heero frowned. "I work Monday to Friday."

"I'm sure we can arrange something Wing, but I need to tell you that we have to keep these meetings secret. If my work was to find out I have been dating a client then I will lose my job and I can't afford to do that Wing."

"Hai. I understand." Heero knew that Duo had taken a big risk in agreeing to meet him in the first place and he didn't want Duo to get into trouble on his account; didn't mean he had to like it though. "So, when can I see you again?"

Duo smiled again and reached to place a tender kiss on Heero's lips. "Call me."

Heero's eyes slid shut as Duo's lips pressed against his.

"Now, I really have to be going my beautiful Wing." Duo slung his jacket over his shoulder and slipped his feet into his boots. Heero got up from the bed and without bothering to cover his nakedness followed Angel to the door.

"I'll miss you Angel." Heero reached for and claimed Duo's lips in a searing kiss.

Returning the kiss Duo felt his heart swell. "I'll miss you too Wing. Don't forget... Call me?"

"I will Angel, I will."

Reluctantly Heero allowed Angel to leave and headed for the bathroom for a much needed shower.

~ oOo ~

Duo let himself into his apartment. Just enough time for a shower before he needed to head to work. He stripped himself off and stood under the warm spray. Water coursed over his body removing the traces of the earlier lovemaking. Duo felt a little sore, but it was a happy reminder of his earlier encounter. Soaping over the hard planes of his chest his mind continued to play back the previous few hours. He had fallen hard for Wing - and he knew it. Problem was, he couldn't tell anyone about it. Well not yet anyway. If his bosses ever found out then that would be the end of his job and Duo wasn't sure he was ready to leave the company just yet.

Leaving the shower he quickly dried off and got dressed for work. He worked the nights and the weekends as that was when they received most of their calls and his popularity was so that his phone never stopped. He barely had time to swallow a drink before the next caller was on the line. Re-braiding the mass of hair he located his sneakers and slipped them on. All finished he grabbed his keys and once again left the apartment.

Arriving at the building where he worked a few minutes later he locked his car and went inside. "Evening, Mishka." He nodded to the girl at the switchboard.

"Hello Angel. Had a good day?" she inquired politely.

"Yeah. I had a rather interesting day." Duo couldn't help the smile from forming as he thought back to his afternoon with Wing.

"That's what I like to hear," smiled Mishka in return. She noted the look of happiness in those amethyst eyes. Angel seemed a little more... satisfied? "Your presence is required in five minutes."

"Okay. I'll just go grab a drink and then I'll be set."

"Let me know when you're ready."

Duo headed through the door to the side and down the hall way to the small staff room at the end. He dumped his keys and wallet in his locker before grabbing his time card and clocking in. Retrieving a large bottle of water from the staff 'fridge he headed to the room numbered 2 and tried to prepare himself for the evening ahead. He placed the bottle on the small stand and picked up the phone. He dialled the reception number to let Mishka know he was ready for his shift and then sat back in the large chair. Taking a drink from the bottle he began the task of settling his mind ready for his first client.

He didn't have to wait long. The light flashed and the phone beeped to indicate the first of what was undoubtedly going to be many customers for the evening. Slipping on the mask he picked up the receiver and allowed his husky voice to do its job.

~ oOo ~

Heero emerged from the shower feeling fresh. He dried off and pulled on a pair of cut off denim shorts, leaving the rest of his skin open to the air. He looked at the rumpled state of the bed and smiled. The afternoon's activities had certainly been *fun*. As reluctant as he was, he stripped the bed and placed the soiled sheets in the laundry hamper and fetched some clean ones. Having made the bed he headed for the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee.

Taking the cup of steaming liquid through to the lounge room he switched on the television and flipped idly through the channels. Various programmes passed his scrutiny only to be switched in favour of another. Finally Heero gave up. His mind was too preoccupied with the afternoon of mind blowing sex to allow him to concentrate on anything else. He stood and walked over to the window and stared out into the dark night. Lights twinkled and flashed indicating the continuous flow of humanity around him and yet he was oblivious to it all. He could only focus on a pair of amethyst eyes, husky voice and face lined with pleasure.

Sipping at his coffee he wondered just when he should ring Angel again. With a start he realized he didn't have Angel's home phone number or address. The only form of contact he had with the man was through the agency. Well, he would wait a couple of days and then call, hopefully Angel would give him his contact details then.

Placing the empty cup into the sink Heero went through to his bedroom and fetched his clothes from the closet ready for the next day at work. Brushing his teeth he again wondered what Angel was doing. He wondered if the other customers were as turned on by Angel's voice as he had been, if any of them did it for Angel. He frowned at that thought. Angel had told him no one had ever *done* it for him until Heero... Duo didn't lie either... But Heero couldn't help the stab of jealousy from piercing his heart as he thought of Angel's voice caressing and coaxing others to climax.

Rinsing his mouth and placing the brush back in the holder he changed into his pajamas and slipped between the cool sheets. Lying in the darkness awaiting sleep he was sure he could still smell Duo's scent. He burrowed his head into the pillow and breathed deeply. _"Yes Heero old son_,_ you have fallen hard,"_ he thought to himself as he drifted off into wonderful dreams where Angel was doing all sorts of wicked things to his body.

~ oOo ~

Duo hung up the receiver and sighed to himself. Running his fingers through his bangs he reached for the water bottle and emptied its contents in one swift gulp. He was glad his shift was over. He was tired and longed for his bed, the day's activities having left him a little drained. The sex had been wonderful. Wing, so sweet and innocent, had delighted in everything Duo had done to him and had been eager to return the pleasure. Having to come into work and whisper words of seduction down the line to people he didn't know had taken the last of his reserves. He exited the small room and fetched his keys and wallet, clocking off as he did so. Tossing the empty water bottle into the trash he nodded goodnight to Mishka and some of the other employees before heading home.

Unlocking the door to his apartment he went straight through to his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. "Wing," he murmured. His mind supplied him with pictures of Heero lying naked and spread before him, of Heero flushed with excitement as Duo touched him, Heero, face twisted in passion as he took Duo... Duo moaned and rolled over onto his back. His groin tightened as he remembered the feeling of Wing inside his channel, thrusting deep. He licked his lips and the taste of Wing came back stronger than ever to taunt him.

Quickly Duo stood and stripped himself of his clothes. He slid into the bed completely naked, sporting another impressive erection. With the events of earlier playing through his mind Duo quickly stroked himself to completion, moaning Heero's name as he shot his release over his hand and stomach. Hand slowly stilling as he came down from his orgasmic high Duo hoped fervently that Heero would call him... and soon.

~ oOo ~

The week at work passed relatively quickly for Heero. His work was satisfying and demanded his total concentration. The company that employed him wrote their own computer software programs and Heero was one of their best designers. Heero was proud of his skills and had come up with a variety of programs to suit anyone from the largest company demanding state of the art security to the casual user who needed minimal protection. In his spare time Heero would tinker around at home on his own lap top, designing various computer games and programs purely to entertain.

He hadn't called Duo as yet, knowing the other man wasn't at work on the Wednesday or Thursday, so he waited until the Friday evening when he knew Angel would surely be there. Entering his apartment after a long day he quickly made himself some dinner before taking a shower. Stepping from the shower clad only in a towel he glanced at the clock. It would be another half an hour before Angel started his shift. Heero pulled on a pair of shorts and went to clean and tidy up the apartment.

Satisfied all was neat and tidy Heero went back through to his bedroom and picked up the phone. He dialled the now familiar number and waited patiently for the call to connect. He didn't have to wait long.

"Good evening and welcome to Hot Line Fantasies, this is Mishka speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello Mishka, this is Wing calling."

"Wing. How delightful to hear from you again. I'm guessing you would like another session with Dark Angel?" Mishka's voice was warm and friendly.

"Hai, I would please."

The smile on Mishka's face was passed down the line in her voice. "I think that can be arranged Wing. Please hold the line for a moment."

Heero sat on the bed while he waited. Corny music floated down the ear piece in an attempt to keep him company. But that wasn't the company he wanted. Mishka's voice soon returned. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting Wing, Dark Angel is busy with another client at the moment, is there anyone else I can connect you with?"

Heero felt his heart plummet with those words. He tried hard to keep the disappointment and jealousy out of his tone. "No. That's okay Mishka. I really don't want to talk to anyone else."

"I see. I'm sorry, Dark Angel is one of our most requested people."

"Hai. I know."

"Look Wing, I'm not supposed to say this but he will be finished with this client in about another ten minutes. If you want to hold I can put you through next."

Heero felt his heart rise again. "Hai. I will hold. Thank you, Mishka."

"No problem Wing. I can tell by your voice that you are totally taken with his methods of phone talk."

Heero felt the flush rise. "Hai. He certainly has a way with his speech."

Mishka laughed. "Oh yes, that he does. He has a velvet tongue if ever I heard one."

_"Oh, his mouth and tongue were equally as good at doing other things_." thought Heero.

"I'll pop you back on hold Wing, I have other clients to deal with but it won't be too much longer."

"Thank you." Heero listened to the outdated music once again.

A few minutes later, but what seemed to be hours to Heero, Mishka came back on the line. "I'm connecting you now, Wing." The line went silent for a moment and then Heero was listening to that husky voice once more.

"Hello, Wing. I have been waiting for you to call me."

"Ohh, Angel. I have missed you so much."

"As I have missed you my sweet Wing."

"I wonder if we can see each other again Angel... This weekend if it's possible?"

There was a moments hesitation before Angel spoke once more. "I'd like that Wing, but I have to be careful."

Heero growled softly. "I know. Could you come to my place again?"

"I'll come tomorrow morning if that's okay Wing." _I'll definitely *come* tomorrow morning, as will you Wing_. Duo thought wickedly to himself

"Hai. I look forward to it."

"So tell me Wing, have you touched yourself this week? Have you had wet dreams about me?" Duo figured that Heero was paying for this call and his time so he might as well give the man some pleasure from the call.

Heero moaned. "Yes I have, Angel. Each morning I wake up as hard as a rock and it's all because of you."

Duo reached between his legs to palm the growing hardness he felt there. "Ohh Wing... I have been dreaming of your tight body all week. Feeling it caress my cock as I thrust deep inside you."

Heero moaned again and reached for the zipper on his shorts. "What are we going to do this weekend, Angel?"

"Ahhhh... I'm going to seduce you Wing. I am going to pleasure your body with my fingers and tongue, I intend to explore every inch of that delightful skin and drive you to heights you haven't dreamed about." Duo lowered the zipper on his pants and reached inside to fondle the hardened flesh.

"Nnnn... Angel, I can't wait to feel your touch upon my skin, to feel your shaft buried inside me, stroking me from the inside."

Duo closed his eyes as his erection throbbed harder. "Ohh Wing, are you touching yourself?"

"Hai."

"Good. I can't help but touch myself for you. You turn me on so much, baby. My cock is pulsing with need, the head is wet and all I want to do is have it buried deep inside your body."

Heero pushed his shorts over his hips and allowed his cock to spring free. Nudging the shorts down to his ankles he withdrew one leg and then spread himself open. His hand began to pump the shaft, every so often his thumb would swipe across the tip to spread the leaking moisture. "I need you Angel," he panted.

"I need you too my Wing. I want to feel your hands upon my shaft, I want your lips wrapped around the head of my cock, I want you to suck me Wing, take me deep in your throat as I play with your cock and stretch that tight opening to take my length."

Heero's hand flew faster over his shaft, squeezing and pumping for all he was worth. His eyes slid shut as he visualised Angel doing just what he had said. Breathing became harder as his hips bucked and pushed towards the pinnacle.

"Ohh Wing... Suck me deeper, lick the head for me as I plunge my fingers inside your tight heat." Duo's hand was stroking firmly as he strove to reach his own end.

"Angel... I'm gonna..."

"That's it Wing. Stroke yourself harder for me, work the shaft, feel my tongue as it teases the slit when I taste you. I'm sucking lightly on the head of your cock, swirling my tongue around the ridge as you leak into my mouth. I want more Wing, I want you to send your essence down my throat. I want to drink from you baby."

Heero's eyes squeezed closed as his hand tightened further on his shaft. The pleasure was unbelievable and he enjoyed every moment of it. The heat built in his groin until he could take no more. "Ahhh... Nggg..."

Duo heard Wing's moans as he found his release and moments later added his own cries of completion to those of his caller. With the last few ripples of pleasure passing through his system so Duo returned reluctantly to the here and now and the sticky mess that covered his hand. "Ohh Wing... As much as I enjoyed that I would rather feel your flesh against mine for real," he purred.

Heero lay sated on his bed, his thick creamy seed coating his stomach and hand. His mind was still fogged from the intensity of his orgasm and he vaguely heard Angel's words. "Ohh Angel, I long to be with you again, to feel your touch, your lips, have you take me..."

"I will be there with you tomorrow Wing and then we can explore all over again."

"I can't wait Angel. What time will I expect you?"

"I'll be there for breakfast." came the chuckle.

"I will be waiting."

The bell sounded along the line interrupting the talk and warning them of the impending disconnection. "I will see you in the morning Wing."

"Hai. I will be waiting for you, Angel."

The call was terminated and Heero held the receiver for a few more moments before placing it back in the cradle. He looked at the mess he had made and smiled. With a light heart he went back into the bathroom and fetched a washcloth to clean himself up with.

Angel replaced the phone and quickly cleaned himself off. Zipping up his pants he ran a hand over his sweaty, flushed face before taking a drink of water and trying to settle himself back into the mask of his profession. The phone flashed and beeped again alerting him of yet another caller. Reluctantly he picked up the small hand piece and listened before speaking in his usual seductive tone. "Hello Lightning..."

~ oOo ~

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all for the kind comments!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys. I just borrow them to play with and return them a whole lot happier. :)

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x1, 2x2, 1x2x1

Warnings: Lemon, language, sap, angst, AU.

Notes: This is a direct sequel to the fic "Call Me". Many people expressed their desire to read a continuation of this fic so here it is. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Author: ShenLong

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries.

Anyone else just ask I'm happy to share.

" Number Disconnected "

Part 2

Duo woke early. He smiled to himself as he thought about the day ahead. Glancing at the clock he rose and quickly dressed. Brushing his long chestnut locks he braided the mass before making his bed and leaving the apartment. It was still early so there wasn't much traffic around, he arrived at Heero's apartment block within ten minutes of leaving his own.

Parking the car in the rear of the building's parking lot he made his way inside and to the elevator. He pushed the button for Heero's floor and hummed to himself as the small car chugged its way upwards. In a matter of minutes it came to a shuddering halt and with a 'ding' the doors whooshed open. Duo stepped out and approached the door to Heero's apartment, his skin tingling with anticipation at seeing the other man again. He had missed Wing's sweet voice and gorgeous body more than he thought was possible. The Japanese man had crawled under his skin and it was an affliction Duo had no intention of seeking help for. He raised his finger and pushed at the small button, face crinkling into a grin as he listened to the chime of the doorbell resound around the room within.

A few moments later the door began to open and Heero's sleepy face appeared. Once he saw who stood on the threshold, the door was opened wide and Angel found himself dragged inside, door firmly closed and locked behind him. Angel's face was lit with amusement at Heero's tousled figure. "Still sleeping are we Wing?"

Heero allowed a soft growl to leave his lips before wrapping his arms around the slightly taller slender youth and pulling him close into a warm embrace.

Duo chuckled and returned the hug. He reached down to place a feather kiss upon those sweet lips and was pleased with the eager response. Lifting Wing into his arms he carried the Japanese man back to the bedroom and deposited him on the large bed. He climbed up next to him and straddled his hips before staring hungrily into Prussian. "Ohh gods I've missed you Wing... I've missed your touch, taste, smell and beauty."

"I've missed you too, Angel." Heero gave an upward thrust of his hips. "More than you know."

Duo smirked. "You promised me breakfast, Wing," he said, cocking his head to one side.

"Hn. That I did." Heero reached up and pulled the long haired man down towards him for a searing kiss. Breaking apart he was pleased to note the lust and desire in those amethyst eyes. Flipping them so Angel was lying beside him, Heero began to edge off the bed. Duo reached out to stop him, but Heero knocked the hand away and stood. His hands slipped to his pajama bottoms, the only item of apparel that he wore, and slipped his thumbs under the waistband. He teasingly toyed with them for a moment, sliding them a little way before pulling them up again and giving his lover a taunting look.

Duo growled softly, the little display was turning him on more than Wing would ever know.

Swiftly Heero removed the garment and stood totally nude at the side of the bed, his arousal evident.

Duo licked his lips. "Gorgeous... simply gorgeous..." he stated.

"Would you like your breakfast in bed?" Heero asked coyly.

Duo moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Heero as he once more sank into the soft mattress.

Duo reached for him and pressed their lips together. "Ohh Wing. The things you do to me."

Heero returned the kiss, tongues meeting and reacquainting with each others sweetness as hands began to roam. Quickly Heero removed Duo's shirt, exposing the warm creamy skin to the kiss of the cool morning air. Fingers undid the button and lowered the zipper on pants before tugging them over lean hips. Duo lifted slightly to assist Heero to remove the pants and then lay completely nude against his lover. Hips arched and rubbed sensuously together as more kisses were exchanged.

Finally Duo pulled back and lay looking at his panting lover. "So, can I have my breakfast now?"

Heero lay back offering his body. "Help yourself," he said huskily.

Duo needed no second invitation. His eyes gleamed wickedly as he set about his task of worship. Nimble fingers ghosted over the tanned muscles of Heero's chest while tongue and lips explored the soft planes of throat and neck. Moving further down, Duo's hands began to stroke the soft skin of Heero's sides while his mouth sought to tease and torment a nipple.

Heero was writhing under the attack. His nerves singing as each caress sent pleasure to his brain and groin. "Ohh yes, Angel... more... I want more..."

Duo grinned and bit down softly at the hard nub of flesh. "I intend to give you more baby. I'm going to feast upon your beautiful body until you beg me to take you and make you come."

Heero whimpered.

Duo began his seduction in earnest, fingers traced lightly upon the inner thighs as his lips kissed their way over a trembling stomach to pause at a navel. Dipping in for a quick tickle, Duo was once again heading southwards.

Heero parted his legs in invitation and Duo quickly took advantage of it. His tongue worked its way around the crease of hip and leg, a smile on his lips as he watched Heero's cock twitch with anticipation and then a frustrated sigh from its owner when the hardened length was by-passed. Fingers began to trace along the cleft of Heero's backside as Duo gently took first one and then the other of Heero's testicles in to his mouth and began to suck lightly on them.

Heero moaned as new sensations washed over him. Sanity took a flying leap out of the window and was replaced by unbridled passion. Heero's hips began to rock as his cock sought some form of friction while all the time that gentle sucking and nipping continued to his sac and teasing fingers probed his tight ring.

Duo began to move further down. His tongue massaging the sensitive patch of skin behind Heero's balls and sending more sensation screaming over already overloaded nerves.

Heero was panting. His cock throbbed for release but he was helpless to do anything about it. His hands fisted the sheets as his head thrashed from side to side. He became aware of Duo's hands upon his hips as Duo pushed him to roll over. He complied and sighed loudly as his cock found the scratchiness of the bed clothes and immediately began to thrust into them.

Duo chuckled and grabbed Heero's hips, stilling the man. "Oh no you don't, Wing. No release until I say so."

Heero whimpered. "But Angel... I need to come. You're driving me wild with your torture... I .. I..I need to find something." The desire and need was etched into each line of Heero's sweet face as he fought to calm his body.

Duo held Heero still with one hand while his lips returned to their worship of his skin. Kissing lightly down Heero's spine until he came to the tail bone where he paused for a moment. Heero's eyes were clenched shut, fists wrapped in the sheets as his body took on a light sheen of sweat with the effort of holding his release. Duo smirked. "Ohh Wing... you are so gorgeous like this. I could feast upon you forever and never get tired of your taste."

"Ohh Angel... please take me."

"Not yet my sweet one. I haven't finished my exploration of the menu yet."

"Huh?" Heero blinked and then screamed in pleasure with Angel's next attack.

Duo gently parted Heero's cheeks and began to kiss along the crevice. He made his way along the soft skin, kissing and nipping lightly as he did so. Then he began to run his tongue along the cleft, noting the quivering of muscles as he teased and tormented the flesh. With a parting kiss to that entrance to heaven Duo pulled up and began to search for the lube.

Heero's mind had shut down completely. Nerves became oversensitised as Angel provided pleasure such as Heero had never dreamed of. Panting, he tried desperately to push his hips into the bed and gain some friction for his aching cock. He was in heaven and hell at the same time and while he craved his release he didn't want the pleasure to end.

Duo located the tube and coated his fingers. Tossing the tube aside for the moment he returned to his worship of Wing's rear end, slipping a finger in deep he began to prep the writhing man to take his length. Finger buried to the knuckle, Duo leaned forward and began to kiss the back of Heero's neck as he murmured words of encouragement to Heero's pleasure wracked form. "I'm going to take you Wing. I'm going to bury myself deep inside your body and make love to you like never before."

Heero's breath hitched. "Ohhh please Angel. Don't make me wait, I've waited all week for you and its been too long. I need you, I want you, please make love to me." Heero knew he was begging but he didn't care. All week he had dreamt of Angel taking him again and now that he was finally here Heero wanted him ensheathed inside, stroking his inner walls and finding that special spot guaranteed to make him see all the pretty colors of the rainbow.

Adding a second finger Duo continued to stretch the tight muscle. His own cock pulsed and throbbed heavy between his legs, but he ignored it for the moment knowing he would soon be reaping his reward. The muscle relaxed and Duo worked his fingers deeper, crooking them slightly to find and stroke that gland, the gland that Heero was to become very familiar with as their relationship was to progress.

Fireworks danced behind closed eyes and Heero moaned as his sweet spot was ruthlessly plundered. His hips began to push back of their own violition as he sought to draw more of those tormenting digits deeper into his channel. His head was tossing from side to side and he had the sheets in such a death grip he didn't know why they hadn't torn yet. Then the fingers were gone. He gave a whimper at the sudden empty feeling and then turned it into a sigh as he was rolled onto his back and something much larger began to prod at his entrance. He opened his eyes and came face to face with Angel's wicked grin.

"You want me, baby?" Duo rubbed the head of his cock against the trembling hole.

"Hai. Please don't tease anymore..." Heero wasn't sure if he could wait much longer. He wanted that thick shaft inside, to feel it split him in two, to give him the ultimate in pleasure.

Duo began to nudge forward, pushing gently but insistently against the muscle that protested his entry. The ring gave and permitted his intrusion, swallowing his length easily as he plunged home into the tight heat of Wing's channel. He paused for a moment and while Heero adjusted to the invasion, he once again studied the features of the beautiful creature beneath him.

Lying open and vulnerable, skin flushed with sweat and heat from their foreplay Wing was certainly a gift... a gift that Duo intended to keep for as long as Wing would have him. A wriggle of hips against his own told him Wing was ready for more and so he began his slow withdrawal. Once only the head remained inside he plunged forth to bury himself as deep as he could get before retreating again.

Heero pushed up, coaxing Angel to go deeper, he needed this, he craved this, he wanted this never to end.

Sensing his lover's desire for a deeper penetration, Duo slipped his hands underneath the Japanese man and pulled him upwards, at the same time he drew himself back onto his haunches. Within moments Heero found himself straddling Duo's lap, still speared on that delicious length as the head of Angel's cock pushed into unexplored territory.

Heero moaned with want.

Duo wrapped his arms around his lover's frame and began to pump his hips, each thrust taking him further and further inside that warm passage. The sensation as the muscles rippled and convulsed around his shaft sending his own sensory system into overload. He could die happy.

Heero began to raise and lower himself to meet his lover's thrusts, impaling himself deeper with each downward thrust. His head tossed back and small cries came from within his throat as he sought to give voice to his feelings of pleasure. He felt strong fingers wrap around his burning length and begin to stroke him. He gave a cry of pure bliss as new feelings assaulted his already drowning senses.

Duo buried his head against Wing's shoulder and bit his bottom lip in an attempt to hold his own orgasm at bay. Wing's whimpers and moans, not to mention his hot body, were driving him insane with need and he knew he was fighting a losing battle. His fingers found Wing's cock and he began to stroke firmly, intending to take Heero over the edge with him. His hips continued their trek in and out of the warm passage of Heero's body, finding that sweet spot and caressing it from time to time until he felt Heero begin to tense.

A keening cry escaped from Heero's lips as his climax found him. Stars exploded in his head as his fluid shot forth to coat Duo's hand and both their stomachs.

With the warm passage now tightening then releasing its hold on Duo's shaft, Duo had no choice but to follow into euphoria. With a cry of his own that would have surely woken the neighbors had Heero had any, Angel's seed erupted from his cock to be swallowed by Wing's greedy body.

Heero slumped against Angel's chest as he felt Angel stiffen and cry out. He could feel the warmth of Angel's seed as it filled him and the thought made him tingle all over. He belonged to Angel and Angel to him. For the very first time in his life Heero was truly happy.

They stayed entwined for a while until Duo's legs began to cramp a little and so with reluctance, Duo pulled from Heero's warmth and collapsed to the bed, taking Heero with him. They lay side by side and Duo's fingers began to weave through the messy brown chocolate of Wing's silky hair as Wing's head lay upon his chest. They were content to just lie there and savor the feeling of being close without the need for words. Heero's fingers began to trace circles over Duo's hip as his mind wandered lazily to the day ahead. There wasn't anything they had to do so staying in bed seemed to be an ideal prospect from Heero's point of view. Unfortunately Duo had other ideas... or rather his stomach did.

A low growl worked its way to Heero's ear from Duo's hungry stomach. "Ooops... sorry," Duo snickered.

"Hn. I guess we should get up and have some breakfast."

"I couldn't agree more my dear Wing."

"Hey, you already ate!" Heero said, trying to appear miffed, but it didn't work.

"It takes a lot to satisfy my appetite Wing." Duo gave a wink.

Heero melted. Reluctantly he slid from the warmth of Angel's embrace. "Guess I had better cook you breakfast then."

"Mmmm... I have a feeling I'm gonna need all the sustenance I can get to keep up with you my lovely Wing."

Heero slipped from the bed and found a pair of shorts. Pulling them over his hips he headed out to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Duo lay on the bed for a few more moments contemplating the day ahead. He didn't have to be at work until eight that evening so that left them quite a few hours to enjoy each others company. The smell of bacon frying wafted through to the room and Duo's stomach gave another growl. He chuckled to himself before reaching for his jeans and pulling them on. Zipping them up he went in search of his lover and food.

They spent the rest of the day lounging around the apartment watching some tv and learning a little more about each other. They discovered they shared similar tastes in movies and books but differed in their likes of music. Duo preferring the more modern blues and heavy rock and roll while Heero had a penchant for classical and the old masters. They compared childhood's and found even more similarities as well as differences. Duo had grown up in a moderate home, both parents working and was educated at the local high school. Heero on the other hand experienced a rather strict, if somewhat lonely childhood. His mother was a respected physiotherapist and his father a professor who lectured at the local university in Japanese history and mythology, both jobs demanding most of their full time attention and so Heero had been sent away to an exclusive boarding school. That's where their differences ended. Both had received the same response when informing their respective parents that they were gay.

For Duo it had been in his seventeenth summer. He was finishing high school and finally accepted what he had tried to deny for so many years. He preferred the company of males as opposed to females. His parents continuously nagged at him to get himself a girlfriend and settle down. They couldn't understand why so many of his friends were male and constantly lined him up with prospective 'dates'. When Duo told them he wasn't interested in women the fireworks had gone off. His mother broke down in tears, berating herself for not having been a better parent even though he assured her she had done everything right as far as he was concerned. His father though was a completely different ball game. He ranted and raved about how could a son of his turn out to be a fairy after all he had done for him. Duo had weathered the storm to the best of his abilities, staying silent and letting his father get on with it. Once the accusations, blame and insults had slowed he tried to explain again that it was no ones fault, he was what he was and no amount of cursing or swearing was going to change that. His father replied with a well aimed backhand that sent Duo reeling and gave him a black eye. It was then that Duo had left.

Heero had come out on his eighteenth birthday. And regretted doing it ever since.

He had been at home with both his parents enjoying a special dinner to mark the occasion. When the meal was over his father had adjourned them all to the library for coffee and talk. While Heero had accepted the fact that he was gay somewhere around the age of sixteen, he had yet to tell his parents, not knowing how they would react. He had every intention of telling them... he was just waiting to find the right time to do so. It was then quite a shock to him to learn that his father had decided to stick with Japanese tradition and had found a wife for him. When this news was passed on to Heero, he had been stunned and then outraged. He had stared at his father, not believing he had heard the statement that his future bride would be arriving within the next week and the marriage would take place a month from the current day. Heero had finally located his voice and protested vehemently against the proposal. He tried every argument he knew but his father stubbornly refused to be swayed. Asking for Heero to give him one good reason for the marriage not to proceed Heero had been left with no other option. He told them he was gay.

Stunned silence had met with his admission but it didn't last long. Where as Duo's father had resorted to violence, Heero's father didn't need to. The words he spoke instead served to hurt more than any physical blow ever could. Heero's soul had been shredded with the barrage of words that had been unleashed in his direction. He had hung his head in an attempt to ward them off but they had still cut deep, driving the knife of hate for who he was further into his heart with each proclamation of his sexual orientation. When he had turned helplessly to his mother for support, the knife had been twisted with just her look. Heero would never forget that look. It was one of pure abhorrence.

An uneasy silence had followed the tirade and Heero had never been more uncomfortable in his life. His father had broken it though by telling him he had exactly twenty four hours to remove himself from their home and their lives.

Heero had packed and left within five.

"So much for parental love," muttered Duo as he pulled Heero closer to him. "I'm sorry Wing."

Heero looked into amethyst and shrugged his shoulders. "There is no reason for you to be sorry, Angel. I guess it's just the way some people react. I never thought that they would be so bitter and narrow minded though."

Duo sighed. "I guess society in general just isn't ready for understanding that love is love regardless of who or what the sex."

"Hai."

Duo dropped a kiss to Heero's head. "I'm afraid I have to go, Wing."

"I know."

Duo smiled. "I would much rather stay here and ravish you again, but I need to get to work."

Heero pulled himself upright and sat back against the couch. "Would you... When you finish your shift, would you come back and stay with me, Angel?"

Duo smiled again. "I'd love that Wing." His hand reached out and caressed Heero's cheek, Heero leaned into the touch. "I need to call at home first and pick up a few things. I finish my shift at midnight so I should be here around half past."

"I'll be waiting."

"You had better be."

"Oh I will... I will be naked and waiting for you to do whatever you wish."

Duo moaned. "You have any idea how hard you are making this Heero?"

Heero reached forward and gave Duo's crotch a squeeze. "Yep, feels pretty hard to me," he snickered.

Duo growled and then lunged to steal a kiss. Heero's mouth parted to admit Duo's tongue and they dueled silently. They broke apart and Duo stared into Prussian depths clouded with lust. "I really must go my beautiful Wing."

"Hai." Reluctantly Heero followed Duo to the door and kissed him again before watching the braided man head for the elevator. Duo turned and gave him a wave and then blew his a kiss as the doors slid shut and the little green numbers started their decent. Heero went back inside and contemplated how he was going to make it through the next few hours until Angel returned.

~ oOo ~

The evening shift went rapidly and Duo soon found himself back at Heero's apartment after stopping off at his own and hastily packing an overnight bag. Heero greeted him at the door, naked as promised, and Duo felt all of the evening's tension wash away as he took the Japanese youth to the bed and made slow sensuous love to him. Snuggling close they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning saw another romp around the bed sheets, this time with Heero driving Duo mad with his slow lovemaking. Panting and sated the pair shared a shower before relaxing in the lounge room again. Heero, with brush in hand, was gently working his way through the mass of chestnut while Duo purred beneath his touch. "Would you like to go out to lunch today my sweet Angel?" he asked as he wound the band carefully around the end of the neat braid.

Duo hesitated for a moment before replying. "I think I would like that, Heero."

Heero smiled and suggested a local eatery.

Duo frowned a little. "If it's okay with you Wing I'd rather go out of town a little bit." Duo stared at Heero's confused expression then added... "Less chance of my being recognized by anyone I work with."

"Oh. Okay, I understand." Heero did, but he still couldn't help feeling a little put out that Duo should be so concerned about them being seen together. After all, it was only a job and Heero was beginning to become a little jealous of Duo's job and the people he spoke to. Pushing those thoughts away he dressed suitably and they drove to the outskirts of the town and a small, yet cosy Italian restaurant.

They ate their meal in companionable silence for the most part. Duo because he was enjoying the food and Heero because he was trying to fight off the unfamiliar feeling of jealousy. With the meal finished they took their leave and went for a stroll. Finding a large park they walked through, hand in hand, watching the people around them. Duo spotted a bench and pulled Heero over to it. They sat and watched the ducks crowding around them, hopeful looks on their little faces. Duo leaned back and placed an arm around Heero's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"So tell me my sweet Wing, what is it you do for a living?"

Heero hadn't expected to be discussing his own job, but then again they had learnt a lot about each other yesterday and Heero had nothing to hide. Besides, he wanted to learn more about the enigma that was Dark Angel so he figured if he told the other man of his life then maybe Duo would tell him more about his. "There's not that much to tell really. I work for a software company, designing and programming mostly."

"Really?" Duo's interest was genuine.

"Hai. I develop security programs for anything from large companies to the average household user. They tell us what it is they want and I set the program up."

"That sounds impressive."

Heero shrugged. "Not really. Oh it's quite technical sometimes, but it also offers a real challenge."

"And how is that?"

"Besides designing programs I also do some hacking on the side."

"Oh?"

"Well, seeing as how I design security I need to be able to test it to make sure it works effectively. By hacking into other computers I can find the flaws in current systems and modify my own programs to compensate."

Duo looked thoughtful for a moment. "It all sounds pretty high tech to me. I doubt that I would ever be able to do anything that complicated. I'm afraid I don't know all that much about computers. I haven't had a lot of experience with them other than playing games mostly."

Heero smiled. "You know something, Angel? Before I met you most of my time was spent fiddling with various programs. I must admit I enjoy some of the games as well."

"Yeah. But you know what Wing?"

"No."

"There isn't much out there in the way of decent games these days. I have lots of ideas for games, but so far that's all they are... ideas."

Heero looked interested. "You will have to tell me some of these ideas Angel and I'll see if they could be feasible to actually design."

"Yeah I'd be interested to see what you thought about them."

"So, Angel, tell me a little more about yourself."

"You pretty much know it all Wing."

"You haven't told me about your job." Heero knew he was pushing it but he wanted to know. He was jealous of Duo's job and he knew it. But he wanted to know just what sort of people Duo dealt with.

Duo frowned. "I can't really tell you much Wing. I work the nights as you know, people ring up and I talk to them. Thats pretty much it."

It was Heero's turn to frown. Whilst he hadn't expected full, intimate details, he had expected a little more than what he got. "So, do many of them have fantasies they like you to talk about? Or do they request specific things? Or do you just talk to them in general?"

Duo turned to face Heero and placed his hand upon Heero's cheek. "Wing. It's kinda like a doctor - patient confidentiality. I'm not allowed to talk about what goes on behind those doors or what I talk to other clients about. Most of them I only know by their code names and that is it. To divulge what they want to know or what I tell them would breech that contract of trust and privacy and I cannot do that. Same as I am not supposed to meet with or socialize with a client. Those measures are there for my protection and safety as well as the clients'."

"But you met me," Heero protested.

"That I did, my sweet Wing. I took a gamble with you... you seemed different somehow." Duo's eyes took on a faraway look as his mind wandered. "When I talk to a client I try to visualize them and what they are doing in reaction to my words, that way I have a better understanding of how to pleasure them more. But where it should have the same effect on me, it doesn't. For some reason I don't find myself getting turned on by their moans or requests and replies. Well, I didn't until I spoke with you."

"I'm glad you felt differently about me, Angel."

"Ohh, Wing. There was just something about your voice that told me you were pure and untouched, that you were like an innocent child on the road to discovery and I wanted to be the one to share that discovery with you."

Heero sighed and leaned in for a sweet kiss. "I'm so happy Angel."

"Me too, Wing."

"So, are you planning on staying with this company for long?"

That was certainly unexpected. Duo thought for a moment. "I plan on working there for a while yet. I need to save up enough money before I can move on. Does that bother you Wing?"

"No. Well, maybe."

Duo chuckled. "Don't tell me you are jealous of my job Heero?"

Heero blushed and ducked his head.

Duo laughed and tugged his face back up to look into his eyes. "You are, aren't you?"

Heero nodded.

"Ohh Heero. It's only a job. I know it isn't exactly your average job, but that is all it is to me. I go to work, talk dirty to people and then forget all about it and go home."

"I know that but I can't help it. I'm sorry for being so silly Angel."

Duo pulled Heero onto his lap and brushed his fingers through stray locks of chocolate. "You're not being silly, Wing. I guess I can understand your feelings about this, but try to remember... it's only a job."

Heero sighed and melted into the kiss that Angel bestowed him. His mind was still working overtime and while he knew Angel didn't think any more of his job other than a regular pay check he still couldn't drown out that nagging feeling of jealousy.

"Let's get going Wing. I have to go to work soon, but if we head back to your place now I will have time to make wild, passionate love to you before I need to leave."

Heero wriggled in Duo's lap feeling himself stir at the thought of Angel's hands upon his skin. "Hai."

~ oOo ~

The next few weeks were filled with happiness for Heero. He worked during the day and rang Angel every second night. Weekends were spent together either at Heero's apartment or Duo's, Heero finally having gotten the other man's address and phone number. Their 'dates' usually consisted of hot heavy sex as well as tender moments of love. Heero had found himself slowly but surely falling in love with his long haired, Dark Angel and he was pretty sure that Angel returned those feelings.

He still found himself irked by Duo's insistence that their time out together was spent away from the city as he was concerned about his work finding out. While he knew it was simply Duo's way of safeguarding his job, Heero was still annoyed that the other man seemingly was ashamed of their relationship. Heero wanted to announce from the top of the tallest building his love for Angel but refrained from doing so. The time spent in their apartments when not making love found them sprawled in front of the television or sharing ideas for computer programs.

Heero had to admit that Duo had some extremely good ideas and they had fiddled around with a few of them. The results, had been to say the least, excellent and Heero was once more in awe of the hidden talents of his lover.

Managing to keep his jealousy under control, Heero had never spoken to Duo again about his job in regards to other clients and Duo had completely forgotten about their little 'talk'. Life settled into a cosy routine and Heero began to relax and enjoy life. He had a good job, nice apartment and a lover that seemed devoted to him.

Then in one day it all came crashing down.

~ oOo ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Many thanks to all of you for reading and warm hugs for the very kind reviews!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys. I just borrow them to play with and return them a whole lot happier. :)

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x1, 2x2, 1x2x1

Warnings: Lemon, language, sap, angst, AU.

Notes: This is a direct sequel to the fic "Call Me". Many people expressed their desire to read a continuation of this fic so here it is. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Author: ShenLong

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries.

Anyone else just ask I'm happy to share.

" Number Disconnected "

Chapter 3

Heero looked up from his position in the lunch room as Zechs, Wufei and Quatre walked in. He nodded to the other three and resumed his perusal of the electronics magazine whilst eating his lunch. Only half his mind was on the words, the rest was still replaying the events from the previous day. He had woken with Angel at his side as he had done for the last few weeks now, sharing each others bed on the weekends, to find his lover deeply seated in his passage and making slow sensuous love to him. His body still tingled with the memory and he couldn't wait to call his lover the following evening and see him again on the Saturday. So absorbed in his memories it took a while for his mind to register the conversation that was going on across from him. When he did he felt his blood run cold.

The other three were busy eating their respective lunches when Quatre casually remarked that Zechs appeared to be a little more, what was the word... content?

Zechs just laughed.

"So, you got yourself a new lover then?" Quatre teased.

"I guess you could say that," Zechs replied, albeit a little evasive.

Heero's ears pricked up but his eyes remained fixed on his magazine. It wouldn't do for them to know he was eaves dropping now would it?

"So have you or have you not?" Wufei's voice joined in.

"In a manner of speaking."

"Enough of the riddles already," Wufei growled. He liked everything to be in black and white... not shades of gray.

Zechs sighed. "Remember how I was telling you guys a few weeks ago about that company I was calling?"

"The one that talks dirty to you?" asked Quatre.

"Yes. I decided to try a new one." His eyes took on a dreamy look.

Heero stiffened slightly.

"Oh yes, and what happened? Something good by the looks of your face," snickered Wufei.

"Hmmmm... that it did." Zechs licked his lips absently.

"Well come on... Are you going to tell us or do we have to resort to twenty questions?" Quatre appeared to be getting a little impatient.

Zechs chuckled. "I think I have found my dream bed mate."

Quatre choked. "Your what?"

"This company must be good if they have you all in lust," growled Wufei. "What are they called and who is this person?"

"I didn't think you were interested in this sort of thing, Wufei." The long haired blonde wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not." Wufei's eyes took on a glint. "I'm just keen to know who it is that can crawl under that rhino hide of yours and turn you into a puddle of mush. Besides I'd like to thank them."

"Huh? What for?"

"With you so obviously taken with your phone lover it means you're off my back," Wufei smirked. Zechs had been pursuing him for some time and despite the Chinese man's gentle rebuffs and the knowledge that Wufei already had a lover, Zechs hadn't abandoned all hope and still managed to drop casual hints from time to time.

Quatre laughed. "He's got you there, Zechs."

Zechs shook his head. "Yeah, I guess so, but it doesn't mean that I can't still look."

Wufei groaned. "Are you going to tell us about this company or not?"

"Okay... okay... No need to get all hot and bothered. I tried a new company called Hot Line Fantasies..."

Heero froze.

"...they have some really good people working for them. I tried a couple of their people but the third one I spoke with was just so good... Man, what _that _voice does to you." Zechs once again drifted off into his own little world.

"And...?" Quatre waved his hand around for Zechs to continue.

"Hmmmm... that voice. So low and husky. He knows just how to make you want to come without so much as touching yourself."

Quatre went a respective shade of red while Wufei elected for a more elegant pink. "So, what's his name?" asked Wufei.

"You thinking of making a call are you?"

It was Wufei's turn to splutter. "No!"

Zechs laughed. "If you really must know he's called Dark Angel."

Heero's world stopped moving. The blood drained from his face and he felt himself going light headed for a moment. Dark Angel? _His _Dark Angel? It couldn't be possible, and yet Heero knew it was. He knew Duo spoke to many people, but had never revealed anything other than the fact that they were clients. Heero had thought he had conquered his jealousy, but nothing could have been further from the truth. Knowing Duo spoke with others the way he spoke with him, Heero had tried, and successfully managed to ignore that knowledge, and so like the proverbial ostrich with its head in the sand it had all become... non existent... that Heero could deny it because he hadn't ever heard Duo speak with anyone else in the same intimate manner he used with him. Now the full reality of Duo's job hit him like a freight train. Here was the proof in front of him and he could ignore it no longer.

Zechs continued his little monologue completely unaware of Heero's reactions to his words. Each word he spoke though cut deep into Heero's soul, shredding the fragile world Heero had built around himself and crumbling the walls into nothing more than dust. But maybe Zechs was wrong... maybe, just maybe it wasn't _his _Dark Angel Zechs had spoken with. Heero clung desperately to that shred of hope.

"Ohh that voice... It's so low and husky, he tells you everything he is going to do to your body from removing your clothes to sucking on your nipples..."

Heero knew he should leave. His pain turned to anger, anger that was rising within to consume him, blocking out the shock and reality that Angel... _HIS _Angel was causing others to get off. He knew in his own heart that it had to be Duo that Zechs was talking about.

"...He arouses you and caresses you with his soft words, explaining in fine detail just how his fingers are touching your skin, how each flick of his tongue over your cock will send shock waves through your system until you can actually _feel _him doing it to you."

Heero wasn't sure if he could take any more. He clenched his fists, wanting nothing more than to walk right over to Zechs and ram his fist into that face, to silence those lips. Angel was _his _and _his _alone, but to hear Zechs talking the way he was he knew it was impossible. This was Duo's job and Heero had known that. He also knew that Duo wasn't willing to quit his job just yet and so Heero accepted that and did his best to block out from his mind just what it was Duo did. He thought he had succeeded.

Until now.

"And then, as his mouth is sucking you off, you can feel yourself beginning to reach the edge, he begins to moan as he reaches his own climax."

Quatre was staring wide eyed and more than a little aroused at Zechs' intimate description of what happens when you place a phone sex call. He had no idea it would be *that* erotic.

"You mean you can actually hear him come?" Wufei asked unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Oh yeah. He makes the most gorgeous noises as he reaches his release."

That sent Heero over the edge and took all the fight from his system, replacing it with pain. Angel had told him he never came with any of the clients he spoke to... that Heero had only ever been the one that did it for him on the phone. Duo lied! _He lied_! Heero felt his heart breaking. Angel had told him he never lied and yet here was Zechs, describing in intimate detail, just exactly how Duo sounded while he came. Heero became aware of Quatre's concerned gaze and unheard question. He looked up.

"Are you okay Heero?" The question came again.

Heero just nodded, afraid to speak as he knew his voice would crack and he would really embarrass himself, not to mention that the others would want to know why he was so upset and he wasn't about to divulge that information. While he was angry and upset at Zechs for the man's infatuation with HIS Angel he couldn't speak the truth for he had given Duo his word; and he wouldn't break his word.

"You sure?" Quatre got up as if to move to Heero, but a glare from Heero stilled him momentarily.

Heero stood and grabbed his magazine. He had heard enough. He gathered the last of his tattered pride around him and left the room as quickly as he could.

The three remaining men watched the departure in uneasy silence.

Once Heero was gone they turned to each other, questions foremost in each mind.

"Do you think he was embarrassed?" Wufei cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe he got a little turned on," Zechs snickered.

"I don't think so... It was more like he was upset." Quatre thought for a moment. "Maybe he isn't as broad minded as the rest of us."

"I wouldn't worry about our Mr. Perfect Programmer, he just needs to get laid," snickered Zechs. "Maybe I should give him the phone number of the company and get them to hook him up with Dark Angel for a session. I'm sure Dark Angel would be able to melt that ice prince."

It was Wufei's turn to snicker. "Ice prince?" he questioned.

"Yeah well you have to use a code name."

"I see. So what name do you go by Zechs? Blondie or Dagwood?"

Zechs glared. "If you must know Chang I use the code name Lightning. And in the sense of strong and deadly..."

Wufei was about to open his mouth when Zechs swiftly continued... "... not one quick flash and it's over, blink and you miss it lightning either."

Wufei chuckled and then turned to look at Quatre. "Hey Quatre, you want Zechs to give you the phone number?"

Quatre blushed. "I don't think that will be necessary. I have more than I can handle with Trowa, thanks."

"Your loss," snickered Zechs as he stood up and prepared to leave to go back to work.

Quatre followed behind his two friends, still locked in thought about Heero's sudden departure from the lunch room. While his friends debated mercilessly over Heero's reaction and cold exterior, still insisting it was probably too much for Heero to handle, Quatre couldn't help but feel this wasn't the case... There was something more to this than Heero was letting show. The fact that the man seemed... jealous?, angry?, hurt?, betrayed? ... Yes that was it decided Quatre. The look he had seen flash through those eyes as Heero had hastily left was one of betrayal. Sighing softly he dismissed the thought for the moment. He had work to do and Heero wasn't exactly the most social of people so Quatre wasn't sure if he should approach the man and offer to help or just leave the matter alone. His mind was made up for him though as Wufei called him back to work.

~ oOo ~

Heero found himself in the wash room clutching the sink for support. His knuckles had turned white with the pressure and he gazed at the reflection in the small stained mirror. A pair of tortured blue eyes stared back, a face bathed in pain and suffering and a broken heart were reflected in the mirror's depths. Heero drew in a shaky breath and tried to calm himself. He let go of the sink and wrenched the cold tap open. Cool liquid ran down the porcelain curve and Heero quickly gathered some in his cupped hands to splash against his heated skin. Turning the tap off he rested his hands again on the sink edge as his head hung over and water dripped from his face into the sink below.

"Why?" he whispered out to no one. He knew what Angel's job was... he knew Angel spoke to others so intimately... he had known all along and still continued to let himself fall in love with the one thing he had thought loved him back. So why then was he feeling so hurt?... so angry? Running his hands through his messy bangs he contemplated that thought. Hurt... now he was feeling hurt because his precious Angel was sharing his erotic voice with others... Angry... now why that emotion? Was it because it was Zechs who had spoken with Angel? No. It was because of what Zechs had revealed.

That Duo had made soft sounds of pleasure as he found release.

Anger? Shit yes! Angel had lied to him and that was something Duo had said he never did and for that Heero could never forgive him. He could cope with sharing his boyfriend's voice to all those lust crazed callers... But he couldn't cope with sharing his body in any shape, form or matter. Heero sighed, he needed to talk to Duo. And soon.

~ oOo ~

Heero didn't sleep well that night. The smell of Duo upon the bed sheets only drove the pain of discovery deeper into his chest. Remembering all they had done together, shared and enjoyed only served to deepen the void and double the ache. Tuesday saw him back at work if only in the physical sense. He avoided the lunch room, opting to eat at his desk so he wouldn't have to listen to any more of Zechs' revelations.

Tuesday night and he sat staring at the phone. He should be calling Duo, he called every Tuesday night, but tonight he couldn't bring himself to pick up and dial. Turning from the phone he went to bed and tried to get some sleep.

Wednesday night solace was found in a glass of brandy. Cheap substitute but at least it made the pain dull for a little while. The phone rang but Heero refused to answer it. He knew it would be Duo calling to see what was wrong as he hadn't called his Angel as promised, but he wasn't ready to deal with the situation just yet. He still needed to order his thoughts a little before speaking to his lover.

Thursday arrived and Heero picked up the ringing phone with shaking fingers. Pressing the small device to his ear he answered, already knowing who the caller would be.

"Wing! Thank god. Are you all right? Why haven't you called me? Is something wrong? What is going on?" Angel's voice was full of concern.

Heero swallowed hard, Angel's voice already sending shivers up and down his spine. He pushed the emotions away and concentrated on keeping his voice steady. "I'm fine Angel, nothing to worry about."

"Then why the hell haven't you called me? Why haven't you answered your phone before now?" Duo was agitated and he knew it was coming through in his tone, but he couldn't help it.

"Angel I've been really busy, I'm sorry I haven't called you but please, now is not a good time."

Duo picked up on the undercurrent. Something was wrong. "What is it Wing? What's wrong?"

Heero sighed. "Angel this isn't something I can talk about on the phone. Will you come over as usual on Saturday? We... I need to talk..."

Duo was puzzled by Wing's unusual tone and behavior. "Sure, I'll be there normal time. I can come over now if that will help."

"No!" The word came out sharper than Heero had intended, then he continued in a slightly softer tone. "No, Angel. Saturday will be fine."

"Okay, baby, if that's what you want."

"It is, Duo."

"So when I get there will you be naked and waiting for me? Lying with nothing but a hard on for me to suck and play with? Let my lips wrap around the head of your cock..."

"Angel, don't." Heero cut Duo off. He wasn't in the mood to hear those words now, not after Zechs' little revelation.

"Wing?... Please tell me what is wrong. This isn't like you." The hurt in Duo's voice was evident and Heero hated himself for being the one to put it there.

"Saturday, Duo. I will talk to you on Saturday. Good night." Heero hung up quickly. His heart was breaking but he couldn't deal with things right now. He needed to do this face to face with Duo, not over the airwaves. He lifted the receiver again and laid it next to the phone. The steady hum of the dial tone could be heard. At least now it wouldn't ring. Heero went to take a shower and hopefully get some sleep.

~ oOo ~

Duo sat with a confused look on his face. He replaced the handset and then tried Wing's number again... engaged. Running a hand through his bangs he ran the conversation back through his mind. There was something terribly wrong here and Duo knew he was responsible for it, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what he had done. Heero wasn't giving him any clues other than to say they needed to talk so he was no further ahead in his assumptions. When Heero had cut him off while trying to seduce him with his voice he had known it was serious.

Heero loved to hear him talk dirty, to tell him everything he was going to do to his body, hell the man was a walking hormone. No matter how many times they made love, how many times they sucked each other off or jerked the other off, Heero was always ready for more. His recovery time was rapid and Duo loved that about him. But there was more to this for Duo than the simple pleasure of sex. He found Wing to be a very complex, yet intriguing person. He had begun to crack that exterior and work his way inside to find the man behind the mask and he adored what he found. So why the sudden change?

Frustrated, with his mind going in circles, Duo took a shower and then lay on his bed. He needed to come. He had been waiting for Wing to call him on Tuesday, looking forward to being able to release his pent up libido with an interesting session, but Heero hadn't called. The number of clients he had spoken to had left him feeling drained and he craved the caress of Wing's voice to take away the fatigue and replace it with his own, sweet torture.

His hand began to work the shaft, pumping slowly, thumb caressing the head and spreading the droplet that had oozed out. His other hand began to toy with a nipple, squeezing and pinching lightly. His mind helped by supplying visions of his last session with Wing. He had awoken before the Japanese man and had taken advantage of that. His fingers had ghosted over the smooth planes of that body, touching and exciting it as he mapped out the expanse of skin. The challenge had been to see if he could bring Heero to full erection, prep him and be seated inside before his lover had woken up.

He recalled stroking over the muscular chest, playing with a nipple much the same as he was doing to himself right now. Wing's body had responded quickly, the nub hardening within seconds. His fingers had traced their way over that taut abdomen and begun to run through the nest of curls.

With his mind playing the movie so Duo's hands mimicked what he remembered. His fingers sank into the wiry patch of chestnut at the base of his cock and combed through. His other hand traveled further south to cup at his sac, rolling his testicles around in his palm, gently squeezing and fondling them. His hand shifted again, wrapping slender fingers around the hardened length he began once more to pump the shaft, the dribbles of pre cum aiding the movement. He reached under his pillow and grabbed the tube of lube, his hand never stilling in its motions. He flipped the cap and squeezed some of the slippery substance out to coat his fingers. Still stroking his burning length he dropped the tube and spread his legs wide. Fingers found his entrance with practiced ease and silently slipped inside.

He recalled how he had carefully spread Heero's cheeks and slipped a digit into his warmth while Heero made soft contented sounds of pleasure in his sleep. He had worked the finger around, stretching and teasing the small hole just as he was doing to himself now. A second finger worked its way into the warmth followed by a third and still his hand stroked his length as he remembered their last encounter.

He had lubed himself then and removed his fingers to slide his cock deep into Wing's welcoming passage, the heat and tightness immediately enveloping him and giving him the ultimate in pleasure. Duo reached for his nightstand draw, reluctantly letting go of his aching cock to do so and retrieved a *toy*. He hadn't used the dildo for ages, having sex regularly with Wing had seen no need for the phallus; but tonight he needed to be filled. He missed his Wing and given the current situation, he wasn't sure just what was going to happen. Coating the toy with lube he removed his fingers and positioned the head of the dildo at his entrance. Spreading his legs as wide as he could he slipped the object inside and cried out as the pleasure/pain washed over him.

Panting slightly he adjusted and then began to move the item, pushing it in and then withdrawing till only the tip remained inside before plunging it in again. His other hand grasped the shaft of his penis once more and began to stroke in earnest. While the toy was a poor substitute for Heero's cock it was still a whole lot better than being empty. His hips began to thrust as he remembered taking Wing slowly, pumping in and out of Heero's body with a steady rhythm until sleepy eyes had opened and hips began to dance with his own.

Lost in his memories Duo's hand flew over his cock, pumping and squeezing in long even strokes as the dildo was repeatedly pushed and pulled from his passage. He angled the toy a little and struck his prostate with the next thrust and enjoyed the ripples of pleasure as they coursed through his frame to join with the star bursts in his head. He could feel the end approaching and with another thrust of his hips he rose to meet the apex before crashing down the other side. He cried out Heero's name as his creamy seed pumped out, coating his hand and belly, but still his strokes did not lessen. He continued to pump until his cock became flaccid and too sensitive to touch, only then did he release it from his grasp. The dildo was pulled from within and tossed to the floor. Duo lay back, spent and sweating. He waited for his breathing to return to normal before opening his eyes and taking in the mess he had made. He rose and went into the bathroom to clean up.

As he wiped himself off his mind again began to ponder the unusual behavior of Wing. He had another thirty six hours to kill before he would see his lover and find out what was wrong. For the first time since he had begun 'dating' Heero, he felt a shiver of fear pass through him. He could only hope that it wasn't something too serious, that it could be resolved pretty quickly. With a sigh he turned off the lights and fell into an exhausted, yet troubled sleep.

~ oOo ~

Friday dragged for Heero. He had a mountain of work to get through but couldn't concentrate on any of it. For the first time Heero found himself watching the clock, willing it to go faster so he could get out of here and go home. At least at home his mind was free to chase itself... to try to work out what he was going to say to Angel. He still hadn't found any solutions to his problem, he knew he was jealous but his jealousy blinded him. All he could think of was Duo coming as he took Zechs over the edge into paradise. It all boiled down to that one thing. Angel had broken his trust when he said he never lied. Zechs describing Duo's moans as he came told Heero one thing and one thing only. Angel also got off on his clients words and moans.

Somehow Heero managed to make it through the day and arrived home feeling more washed out than if he had gone six rounds in bed with Angel... non stop. That thought drew up the hurt again and Heero quickly turned his mind to other things. He went through the tasks of showering and cooking dinner in a mechanical, detached sort of fashion. Dishes cleaned and apartment tidy Heero looked around for something else to do, anything to keep his mind off the coming confrontation. He gathered up all the laundry he could find and proceeded to wash load after load, placing it in the drier and then folding it neatly and putting it away. He vacuumed and dusted, polished and swept until finally his body protested and demanded he cease his activities and get some rest. Staring at the clock he knew he had to go to bed.

Reluctantly he listened to his body and went through to his bedroom. Stripping off he reached into a drawer and withdrew a pair of satin pajama pants. The silky material whispered over his skin as he pulled them up over his legs to rest lightly across his hips. He turned out the light and sank into his bed... the bed he had shared with Duo. Groaning he rolled over and willed himself to go to sleep. He had to have a clear mind in the morning... he needed to be able to think. Finally, after much tossing and turning, he drifted off into a restless slumber.

He woke early feeling even more tired than the night before. Wearily he dragged himself from his bed and padded to the kitchen where he filled the kettle and put it on to boil. While the water heated he went to the bathroom to relieve himself. Washing his hands he stared at the reflection in the mirror. Dark circles appeared beneath his eyes and worry lines were etched into his skin. Sighing, he took his razor and began his ritual of shaving. Skin smooth he went back to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. The thick, black liquid burned all the way to his stomach, but it felt good. He stared out the window at the morning unfolding, he could hear the birds singing, smell the air that promised another fine day, see the fluffy white clouds as they passed overhead, but none of it registered.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the ring of the doorbell. Heero looked up and bit his lip. Turning, he took a deep breath and went to open the door for Angel. His hand trembled as he reached for the lock. This was not going to be easy.

~ oOo ~

tbc..


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading and hugs for the kind reviews - you guys are the best!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys. I just borrow them to play with and return them a whole lot happier. :) The song "Maybe" belongs to Enrique Iglesias and as such all right remain his. I've just borrowed it for this fic.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x1, 2x2, 1x2x1

Warnings: Lemon, language, sap, angst, AU.

Notes: This is a direct sequel to the fic "Call Me". Many people expressed their desire to read a continuation of this fic so here it is. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Author: ShenLong

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries.

Anyone else just ask I'm happy to share.

AN: The song used in this chapter is what inspired the entire sequel. I have had this scene with the lyrics buzzing in my head for the last couple of months... It just took me a while to work out the rest of the fic to lead into this scene. If by chance you can listen to the song while reading that section I highly recommend it as it really sets the mood for it. ^_^ enjoy...

_/ Indicates song lyrics /_

" Number Disconnected "

Chapter 4.

Duo also found sleep evasive. He had worked his shift as normal, but his mind hadn't been on the job and he knew it. Arriving home he had lain awake until the small hours, his head running wild with thoughts of Wing and what could be wrong. Finally he had fallen into a troubled doze only to be woken a couple of hours later with a violent thought. _Wing had found someone else_! That had to be it. That was the only thing Duo could relate Heero's unusual behavior to. For Wing not to want him to talk dirty to him, the tremble in his voice when he spoke, the reluctance to want to talk over the phone could only mean the Japanese man had found someone else and was trying to find a way to let Duo know without hurting him.

The pain in Angel's heart cut deep with this thought. He knew it had been too good to last, that eventually Wing would want to move on. Unable to find sleep anymore, Duo took a shower and made himself a coffee. He watched the sun rise over buildings, tendrils of yellow, orange and red spreading softly then changing to blues and gold as light pierced the night sky and woke the earth to its soft touch. With a sigh Duo placed his cup in the sink and dressed to leave. Picking up his keys he knew it was still early, but he had to find out what was wrong, he couldn't bear this torture any more. If Wing had found someone else then fair enough, Duo would accept that and leave the other man to continue with his life. But the thought still hurt.

He traveled the familiar road, parked in the same spot and rode the elevator to the floor he knew so well. Doors opened and once again he was staring at the barrier between himself and the man he loved dearly. Taking a deep breath he walked forward and pushed the doorbell with a shaky finger. Moments later it opened to reveal the beautiful features of Wing.

Heero opened the door and stared at Angel. He motioned for the long haired man to enter and ducked as Angel tried to kiss him. He hated himself for that as he saw the hurt and confusion pass through those expressive, violet eyes, but he needed to keep his emotions in check if he was to get through this.

Duo felt the stab of pain go deeper into his heart as Wing avoided his kiss, now he _knew _there had to be someone else. Slipping on a mask he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

Duo's head jerked up, the words were spoken softly and with a touch of hesitance. He nodded.

Heero quickly escaped to the kitchen and while making the coffee he composed his mind and his body for the unpleasant task ahead. Returning a few moments later with two steaming mugs he placed one on the small table in front of Angel then took a seat opposite him. Duo reached for the cup and took a sip. Cradling it in both hands he peered over the rim into Heero's Prussian gaze.

The silence in the room was only marred by the ticking of the clock. _Counting down the minutes to the inevitable, _Heero thought.

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about, Wing?" Duo's words were more a whisper than anything.

Heero stared at him for a moment. "I really don't know where to start..." he began.

"You have found someone else, haven't you? You want to break off our relationship." Duo's words were slightly choked.

Startled, Heero sat up. "No!... No, there isn't anyone else. Why would you think that?"

"Then what the hell is it!" Duo's voice rose a fraction. While he felt relieved that Wing hadn't replaced him he was still at a loss to explaining Wing's coldness. "Last weekend we spent the most glorious time making love and enjoying each other's company. I left you all happy with a promise to ring me and you don't. I call you and you're all evasive and cold on the phone. You won't give me the merest hint as to what's wrong so what the fuck am I supposed to think?" Duo slumped a little and tried to get a hold of his anger that was threatening to burst forth.

"I'm cold and evasive? I suggest you take a look at yourself, Angel." Heero could feel the frustration breaking free but he was powerless to stop it.

Duo's eyes narrowed. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about. I have told you all about myself and what I do but every time I try to talk to you about your job you avoid the topic."

"I thought you understood. I can't talk about my job, it's a client confidence that I am bound not to break."

"Hai, so you keep on saying, but that's a load of shit, isn't it?" Heero's temper had finally snapped.

"What are you saying, Heero?" Duo's voice took on a dangerous tone.

"You told me you never got off on any of your clients' talk, that you only think of what you do as giving pleasure to others, that you are merely a voice to bring them to the edge."

"So that's it then...You're still jealous aren't you? You're jealous that other people find my voice and what I say to them a huge turn on. You're jealous of the fact that I can make others come..."

"No! I'm not jealous of that at all." Heero swallowed and looked directly into blazing amethyst. "You lied to me, Angel."

"Huh?" Duo was a little bewildered at that revelation.

"Yes, you told me you never lied and I believed you."

"I don't lie, Wing," Duo growled.

"BULLSHIT! You said you never got off when talking to any of your clients, that none of them ever stirred you enough to want to come until you met me. But that is a lie Duo... A LIE!" Heero was in full rant mode now and knew by the look on Angel's face he had hurt the other man deeply, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Wing, I don't know what it is that has made you change like this and doubt my word, but I don't lie, I never have and I never will. None of the people I speak to have ever done it for me... None! You hear me? NONE! You were the first one that ever stirred anything within my soul, the first one that made me want to come with the sound of your voice..."

"CRAP! I know you got off just last week."

"Eh?" Duo was even more confused now.

"You were speaking with a client, describing how you were going to suck them off and at the same time you came yourself."

Duo searched his brain trying to recall what the hell it was that Heero was talking about. He had spoken with a lot of clients this past week, he had 'sucked' a lot of them off so to speak, but the only release he had obtained was the other night when he had spoken to Heero on the phone.

"Does the code name Lightning mean anything to you?" Heero had managed to find that little bit of information out the other day when in the toilet at work. He had overheard Quatre and Wufei discussing Zechs and his 'phone' conversation.

"Lightning?" Duo knew the client, he had spoken with him a few times now and brought the man over the edge with several discussions on what he was doing.

"It just so happens that this Lightning person works at the same company I do. He passed comment the other day about how much he was enjoying having sex with a certain Dark Angel on the phone."

"I speak with a lot of different clients Heero. You know that. Just because I get them off doesn't mean I know them or want to know them. And as for finding release myself; it just doesn't happen. It's only a job!"

"So you keep saying. Why then did Lightning describe in intimate detail every moan, every cry, every whimper that you made as you found your completion? He describe to a tee exactly how you sound when you come, Angel! How could he do that if you don't get off? HOW?"

Duo's eyes flared with anger. "I don't get off, Wing." he hissed. "I make those sounds and noises so they THINK I am coming. I have to... "

"Yeah I know... It's all part of the job." Heero's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Duo had had enough. This jealousy and doubt was getting to him and he didn't want to hear anymore. "Contrary to what you have heard and what you wish to believe Wing, I don't get off when talking to the client, I don't even get turned on. You hear me? My cock stays soft, you know?... limp and in my pants. The only time I have ever gotten hard is when I speak with you. I didn't lie to you. I've never lied to you. I have to make those noises, it's what they expect and if I don't then the clients are going to stop calling and I will soon be out of a job and I need to eat, Wing. You are letting your petty jealousy blind you here and taking as gospel the words someone else has spoken. Of course he is going to say I got off... he can't see into my world, he can only hear what I'm saying and panting down the bloody line. Dammit! I give them what they want to hear Wing, it doesn't mean I am actually fucking doing it!"

The two men were standing by now, glaring in anger at each other over the coffee table. Abruptly Duo went for the door, Heero right behind him. Reaching for the knob Duo paused for a moment and turned. He reached for Heero's face and cupped his cheeks in his hands. He studied the face flushed with anger for a moment before ducking his head and placing a kiss to those sweet lips he knew so well. Pulling away he released Wing and opened the door.

"I'm sorry Heero, I'm sorry you think I have lied to you when I haven't, I'm sorry you feel the way you do about my job, but you knew what I was before you agreed to meet me." Duo stole another kiss. "Good-bye Heero. _Don't _call me." Duo had to choke those last words out and whilst his heart was breaking, he knew he couldn't take them back, not now. He made it to the elevator, which was mercifully still there, and shot inside. It wasn't until the doors had closed and the car descending that he allowed the tears to break free.

Heero stood in shocked silence as Angel left. He closed the apartment door and went back to the couch. Angel's parting kiss still tingled on his lips and those last spoken words cut deep into his soul. Sitting down he cradled his head in his hands. "What have I done?" he asked no one.

~ oOo ~

Duo managed to get home somehow. He had no recollection of the drive or making it back to his apartment. He collapsed onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. His chest ached with an emptiness and the feeling of loss was overwhelming. He ran the argument back through his head over and over again, reliving the hateful words and accusations. He hadn't lied to Wing... he _hadn't._ He never got off when speaking with a client. The fact that Heero didn't believe him... that he would rather take the word of a mere co-worker over his own was what hurt Duo the most.

Duo rolled over, the tears still present behind eyelids as he tried to come to some sort of understanding of what had transpired. Heero was everything to him... and he was everything to Heero... or so he had thought. His mind sorted the facts into a logical order and he processed them one by one. Sure he had to pant and moan down the line, make it sound as if he was coming. The client expected it. When he had first discussed his job with Wing, hell. when he had first become involved with Heero he had talked about this. He thought the other man had accepted that fact and moved on.

"You're a baka! Duo," he said to himself. Rolling off the bed he went into the bathroom and washed his face. He stared at his reflection in the mirror then rested his forehead against the cool surface. "I thought he understood, I thought he loved me..." A tear escaped. "You are a fool Duo Maxwell. Giving your heart away so easily. You should have known he was only after one thing." His reflection stayed quiet.

"I thought we had trust, love even. God how could I have been so blind?" His anger began to rise again as Heero's cutting remarks came back to haunt him. "It's obvious how little he must have trusted me then if he can take the word of an acquaintance over mine. Fuck you Wing! You hear me? FUCK YOU!" Duo's fist smashed into the mirror which promptly broke sending slivers flying in all directions. Blood dripped from several small cuts but Duo didn't feel them, the pain in his heart overriding anything else.

~ oOo ~

Heero spent the weekend in his apartment. He sat staring into space, only moving to go to the bathroom and even then only because he had to. He didn't eat, he slept on the couch and never bothered to shower. All he could think about were the words Zechs had spoken about the noises Angel had made when he came... His Angel.

Correction...

His former Angel.

Monday morning rolled around and reluctantly Heero showered and dressed for work. He had thought about calling in sick but decided against it. He really needed to be busy. If he stayed at home he would spend his time brooding and fretting over the argument. He still seethed that Angel had told him to his face he didn't lie and Heero was having a hard time accepting that he had, but Zechs' words haunted him, tormented him, flaunted the fact that his Angel had gotten off with another person.

Work wasn't the sanctuary he had hoped for. No matter how hard he tried his mind would continue to stray from the task at hand. He began to make mistakes. He started staying back late, anything to avoid going home to the empty apartment. Most of the overtime was spent fixing up his errors but still his mind would give him no peace. When at last he did go home he would heat up a TV dinner, shovel the cardboard tasting stuff from carton to mouth as if on auto pilot and then he would shower and go to bed. Sleep continued to evade him, opting rather to torture his mind with replays of his argument with Angel.

It wasn't until three weeks later that Heero finally cracked.

~ oOo ~

Duo had hoped that Wing would call him, but each day the phone remained stubbornly silent. He went to work, slipping into his alter ego and hiding the truth behind sad eyes, still hopeful that Wing would maybe contact him at work. None of the other employees had so much as an inkling to the pain that was hidden behind that smiling facade, not that Duo would have said anything. Mishka, however, knew something was wrong.

Duo continued to do his job. The callers still requested him, but Duo's heart wasn't in it anymore. It began to show through. His velvet voice lost its edge of huskiness, clients were getting disappointed and a couple complained. Duo found himself hauled in front of the big boss with a 'please explain' request.

What could Duo tell him? That he had been having it off with one of his clients and had now been dumped? Sure, like that would go down really well. He could just picture the boss giving him a friendly pat on the back and saying not to worry over it, take it easy and all will be well. More like his ass would be fried and he would be shown the door and Duo couldn't afford to be without a job. His skills were minimal and he didn't have any qualifications. When he had left home he was young and only had his basic education to stand behind him and who wanted to hire a raw seventeen year old with no skills?

So he evaded the question from his boss... passing it off as not feeling well lately. It wasn't a lie. He hadn't been feeling well, in fact it felt like someone had removed his heart and soul - without anesthetic. Leaving the boss's office he slumped slightly. He'd been lucky this time and gotten off with a warning, but any more complaints and he would be out the door. He looked up as Mishka came down the hallway.

"Are you okay, Angel?" she asked.

Duo smiled a wan smile. "Yeah, I guess so."

Mishka reached out and ran her fingers down his cheek. "You want to talk about it?"

Duo stared at her. He could read the sincerity and genuine concern in her face. His mask crumbled and he pulled the girl to him in a warm embrace. "I think I could use a friend right now."

Mishka squeezed him. "Come on, let's go get a cup of coffee and you can bend my ear all you want."

"Thanks Mishka. I... I'd like that."

They sat in a little cafe just down from their work place and ordered a coffee. Mishka stirred her cappuccino and played with the froth on the top waiting for Duo to say something. Duo stared deep into his Latte as if it were a crystal ball that could give him the answers, show him how to make it all right again. Seeing the braided man wasn't about to start the conversation of his own free will, Mishka decided to do some prompting. "What's wrong Angel? You were so happy, bouncing into the office full of life. Now you look like you have been hit by a truck that backed up for a second shot."

Duo gave her a twisted smile. "You reckon?"

Mishka nodded. "You're losing weight and your eyes have lost that mischievous twinkle. I miss the real Angel... tell me, where did he go and what happened to make him leave?" Mishka's eyes were soft as they silently begged for him to tell her what was wrong and how she could help.

Duo took a sip of his Latte and his eyes took on a far away look. "I met someone... "

"I thought you must have."

"I know I shouldn't have done this, that I was breaking all the rules, but Mishka, I didn't care."

"It's Wing isn't it?"

Duo looked at her sharply. "How...?"

Mishka smiled. "It's not hard for me to put two and two together. Around the time Wing joined up you began to change. You became... I don't quite know how to explain it... Happier? Contented? Given the fact that Wing hasn't called for over three weeks now and you have been coming in to work looking like death warmed over, I would say you fell hard for him and now he's dumped you and found someone else."

Duo looked at the girl through new eyes. "I guess it is a little hard to hide much from you," he grinned ruefully.

"I just do my job."

"Well you are right in most cases, but he didn't dump me for someone else."

"Oh?"

"No. He accused me of lying to him. An acquaintance of his also rings up and requests my services; apparently this guy was mouthing off saying how much he enjoyed hearing me getting it off on the other end of the line." Duo glanced at Mishka to see how she was taking this. A smile in return told him she was listening and not judging. "You know yourself what the job is like."

Mishka nodded.

"The fact is I didn't get it off... I never have with a client. None of them ever did it for me... Until..." Duo swallowed hard and blinked rapidly forcing the tears away. "Until Wing."

Mishka slid her hand over the table and covered Angel's with it. She squeezed gently in reassurance.

"I knew something was wrong when he didn't call on the Tuesday night. I finally got through to him on the Thursday and that's when he told me we needed to talk. I thought he was going to tell me he had found someone else. That I could have accepted. When I went to his place on the Saturday to talk, he accused me of lying to him, of betraying him, breaking his trust." Duo's breath hitched and his voice cracked. "I didn't Mishka... I've never lied to him. I _don't_ lie."

Mishka felt her own heart break at the obvious distress of her friend and co-worker. "I'm sure you can fix it, Angel. Just try talking to him again... explain things and if it helps you can always get him to speak with me and I can put him straight." She gave a soft smile.

The tears had begun to well again and refused to go away. "I wish I could Mishka, but... Well, we had a huge argument. A lot of things were said, hurtful things... I walked out in the end. He wouldn't believe I was telling the truth." Duo's eyes clouded and the tears ran over, spilling down cheeks in a waterfall of sadness. "I kissed him good bye and told him not to call me..."

Mishka sat and thought. Her hand continued to hold Angel's as the young man let his pain flow freely. She hurt for him, she knew how their type of job could cause problems with relationships which is why the ruling of no involvement with the clients was there. But Angel didn't need reminding of that fact. He already had that by what had happened. She passed Angel a tissue. "Is there any reason why *you* can't call him?"

Duo looked up through watery eyes. "He wouldn't answer if I did."

"How do you know?"

Duo shrugged his shoulders. "I just do."

"Well Angel, I'm afraid there isn't a whole lot you can do about the problem then. My advice to you would be to try and call him, ask to meet again and talk this thing out. Then if you still can't come to an agreement I would say it isn't meant to be."

Duo wiped his eyes. "I know what you are saying is right, Mishka, but I just can't bring myself to do it yet. Besides, if he really loved me why hasn't he called or tried to get in contact with me?"

"That I cannot answer, but one of you needs to make the first move. Don't leave it until it's too late, Angel."

"I'll think about it Mishka."

"You do that Angel."

"Shit! Look at the time. We had better be getting back, my shift starts in half an hour and yours started five minutes ago." Duo stood and reached into his pocket. He dropped a couple of bills onto the table before leaving with Mishka to return to work. They entered the building and Duo left Mishka at the reception desk where she took over from the rather tired looking day shift girl. Just as he was about to head off for the staff room he paused.

Mishka looked up at him. "What?"

"If you knew I was seeing Wing how come you didn't say anything to the boss?"

Mishka winked. "I like to see you happy, besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Thanks, Mishka." Duo leaned over the desk and placed a swift kiss to the girl's cheek then left her in peace.

~ oOo ~

As much as he wanted to, Heero refrained from slamming the door to the supervisor's office. His face burned, tears pricked behind his eyes and the hollow feeling in his chest grew larger. He had just been hauled over the coals for the mistakes he had been making of late. In short he was told to leave his own problems at home and get back to what the company was paying him for... perfection. One more fuck up and he was out.

So blinded by his tears of humiliation and pain he forgot to look where he was going and collided with someone. "Kuso! I'm sorry," Heero said as he stretched his hand out to give his victim a hand up from where they were currently sprawled on the floor. Heero realized it was Quatre.

"It's okay Heero, no harm done. Just watch where you're going next time please." Quatre bent to pick up the files he had dropped when he noticed Heero's flushed features and grim expression. He could also see pain and sadness behind those Prussian blue eyes.

Heero bent to help with retrieving the files and papers when he felt a hand upon his arm. He turned and met with the level, concerned gaze of Quatre.

"Heero... are you okay?"

Heero shook his head dismissing the question. "I'm fine." The tremble in his voice betrayed him.

"No, you're not. Look, you can tell me to mind my own business if you want, but sometimes it's good to talk. I'm a good listener."

Heero studied the face of the smaller blonde man. He knew Quatre was a kind soul, but not having more than a 'office' relationship with the man Heero was a little hesitant to reveal just what was bothering him to a complete stranger of sorts. Then he sighed. He had kept this bottled up inside for so long now that it was slowly eating him away. Who knows, maybe the opinion of a complete outsider was what he needed?

"Okay."

Quatre was to say the least, a little stunned. While the offer of help was genuine, he hadn't for one moment thought the stoic man would agree. "Let's go somewhere a little more private, shall we?" Quatre led the way to his office and shut the door. He sat in his chair behind his desk while Heero took up residence in the one opposite him. Folding his arms he looked at Heero. "You haven't been yourself lately, Heero." Quatre frowned as he thought. "In fact, ever since Zechs was bragging about his phone conversation a few weeks ago you have been... different."

Heero looked past Quatre and out the window. "I.. I met someone."

Now Quatre's interest was piqued.

"Please Quatre, promise me that what I am about to tell you will go no further."

"You have my word, Heero."

Heero visibly relaxed. "I met someone a while ago now. They were everything to me. We shared so much together, walks in the park, dinner at fine restaurants, watching videos just curled up on the couch... and making love..." Heero's voice went husky. "He could touch me in places I never knew existed, his hands, his voice, his body... Oh Quatre he was beautiful."

"I notice you are speaking in the past tense here Heero... What happened? Did he leave you?" Quatre's voice was gentle as he coaxed the Japanese man to tell him all.

"No... Well, yes in a way... I drove him away."

"Oh."

"I... I placed a call ages ago now. After hearing you all talking about phone sex that time I finally decided to give it a go and see what was so damn good about it. Well, I rang a company and they put me through to one of their employees. This guy... his voice... the things he said and how he said them... it was incredible. Now I know why Zechs was so taken with it. I began to call on a regular basis and we really seemed to get along well together. I asked him to meet me and he did."

Quatre drew in a sharp breath.

"I couldn't tell anyone as he wasn't allowed to meet and date with the clients. That was okay. I could handle going out places away from town and spending time alone with him at either his apartment or mine. He wouldn't tell me much about his job and that annoyed me a bit. He did say though that I was the first one to ever arouse him when talking on the phone. He also said he had never *come* when talking with clients, that no one ever did it for him until he heard me. And I believed him."

"So what happened?"

"He said he never lied, Quatre... but he did. He lied to me!" Heero couldn't hold back his tears any longer. They burst forth in a flood. Instantly Quatre was beside him.

Jumping out of his seat Quatre moved swiftly around the desk and placed his arms around Heero's shaking shoulders. He spoke softly and soothingly to the man, letting the tide of emotion run its course before probing further.

Heero felt it all break free, the tension, pain, grief and anger of the past few weeks, restrained so deep inside finally exploded and he was powerless to stop it. "He lied to me Quatre..."

"How did he lie to you?" Quatre's hand began to rub in small circles over Heero's back, effectively calming him.

"When Zechs was talking the other day... you remember in the lunch room?"

Quatre nodded.

"He said he had placed a call and had the best sex of his life, that the other guy moaned and whimpered down the line as he came and Zechs heard it all..."

"Yes."

"Well, Dark Angel... he is.. He was my lover."

Quatre felt as if a bucket of icy water had just been thrown over him. No wonder Heero had been upset that day the way Zechs had been describing his latest 'conquest'. It must have been torture for Heero to sit there and listen while someone described in intimate detail how your lover had brought them off and then followed with their own release. "So, what happened?"

"I called him and told him we needed to talk."

"I gather it didn't go too well."

"Hn. That would be an understatement. We kind of had an argument. Ohhh, Quatre, it all got blown way out of proportion. I.. We both said some pretty horrible things to each other, things that should never have been spoken."

"It's okay, Heero. We all do stupid things like that."

"But I kept on at him... I kept accusing him of lying to me..."

"Did he admit to any of your accusations?"

"No. He insisted he didn't lie... he said he didn't get off... that it was all part of the damn job.. But Zechs described his moans and sounds exactly as Angel does sound when he comes..."

Quatre thought for a moment. "Angel told you he has to make those noises?"

"H...Hai."

"Has he lied to you before?"

"Iie."

"Then why would he lie to you now?"

"I.. I.. I guess I don't know.."

"For what it's worth, Heero, I believe him. I think you are letting the fact that it was someone you know that was being intimate with the one you love get in the way. You are allowing your jealousy to blind you."

Heero hiccupped softly. "You know Quatre... I think you're right. I have been a fool."

"Why don't you call him?"

Heero's face clouded with the memory of Angel's departing words. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"He... When he left he kissed me good bye and said don't call me. Ohh Quatre I have made the biggest mistake of my life."

"Heero listen to me. I know only you and Angel can make this right. You need to talk to him, apologize and let him know how you feel. Then, if he is as special as you say he is, he will forgive you and hopefully you will be back together again."

Heero sighed. "I need time to think, Quatre."

"Of course you do. I'll let the supervisor know you have gone home sick. But, Heero..."

"Hai?"

"Don't think for too long will you? It's already been over three weeks."

Heero gave Quatre a hug... something he never thought he would do and quickly left the office. He stopped by the wash room to tidy up before leaving the building and walking through the afternoon crowds. He made his way out of town a little and stumbled upon the park where he and Duo had wandered all those weeks ago. To Heero it felt as if it were only yesterday. He sat down upon the very bench he and Duo had shared and stared at the ducks that had once more congregated looking hopeful.

~ oOo ~

Duo sat in his small room, his shift had started fifteen minutes ago and he had only had one call in that time. In one way he was relieved. He really wasn't in the mood for dirty talk tonight... he wasn't sure if he ever would be again. As he hung up the phone his mind wandered once more to the parting of ways and he wished with all his heart he could turn the clock back and change things.

_/ If I had one single wish,  
__I'd go back to the moment I kissed  
__You good bye,  
__No matter how I try,  
__I can't live,  
__without you in my life. /_

His mind changed tack and he wondered what Heero was doing now. Was he feeling the same way? Did he have any regrets? Or was he moving on with his life? Duo knew then he had to call... he had to make that effort just one last time and see if there was anything there, if there was even the remotest chance of them making up and starting again. Anything had to be better than living the way he was.

_/ Maybe you'll say you still want me,  
__Maybe you'll say that you don't.  
__Maybe we said it was over,  
__But baby I can't let you go./_

~ oOo ~

Heero stood and began to walk through the park. Everywhere he looked he saw Angel. His tired mind tried to find a reason for him to be the way he was towards Angel... Why had he doubted his lover's word? Angel had told him he didn't lie. Maybe he was telling the truth, maybe he was just faking it as he had said he did, maybe it was Zechs who was lying. The more Heero thought about it the stronger the conviction grew that it wasn't really either one of their faults. Sure he had gotten angry when Zechs had slipped out his little tid bit, but was his anger justified? No. But then Angel hadn't really listened much to him and his fears either. Fuck! The more he thought about it the more the problem seemed to be so infantile.

_/ I walk around trying to understand,  
__Where we went wrong  
__And I can't pretend.  
__It wasn't me, and it wasn't you,  
__But I'm convinced  
__We gave up too soon. /_

Heero stopped walking and sat down again, he had wandered all around the park and found himself back at the bench once more. He stared at the ducks. "It wasn't his fault, and yet it wasn't mine either. So, what am I going to do about it?" The duck quacked in response. He had to let Duo know he was sorry. He had acted like a child and he needed to apologize. There was no excuse for letting his jealousy take over, after all, he didn't own Duo and he had known all about the type of work Angel did. Angel hadn't lied to him... in fact quite the opposite. He had been open and honest from the start. "I have to tell him." The duck looked surprised as Heero jumped up and broke into a jog. He knew Angel would be at work so he headed straight for the building Angel had pointed out to him once. He could only hope he wasn't too late.

/_ Maybe you'll say you still want me,  
__Maybe you'll say that you don't.  
__Maybe we said it was over,  
__But baby I can't let you go./_

~ oOo ~

Duo reached for the water bottle and took a drink. He knew he was going to be in big trouble now. The last client had thrown a torrent of abuse down the line at him and then hung up after promising him a complaint was going to be made. To be honest, Duo didn't care anymore. He had already lost the one thing that mattered most to him in life so what was his job after that? In fact it would be a welcome relief to leave, after all it was the job that was responsible for his current heart break. Before he left though he needed to do one more thing. Duo reached for the phone and began to dial Heero's number.

_/ Nothing left to lose,  
__After losing you,  
t__here's nothing I can take.../_

~ oOo ~

Heero's jog soon became a run as he raced through the streets in his endeavor to reach Duo and apologize. He just hoped that his Angel could see it in his heart to forgive him. If he didn't then Heero would accept that and never bother Angel again. If he did accept though; that was something Heero wasn't going to think about, but he let his heart hope just a little.

_/... When I run to you  
__When I come for you  
__Don't tell me I'm too late./_

Heero burst into the building and skidded to a halt. He looked around wildly, but couldn't see Angel anywhere. Then he noticed the reception desk and the woman sitting behind it. Quickly he approached the woman who was looking at him a little unnerved. Realizing the scene he was making with his abrupt entrance he tried to calm himself. Wide, green eyes stared back at him.

"Can I help you sir?"

He recognized that voice. "Mishka?"

"Yes, that is my name. May I ask what is yours and to what purpose are you here?"

The sudden commotion in the foyer had alerted the boss and he now came out of his office to see what was going on.

Heero turned his attention back to Mishka. "You know me as Wing, Mishka. I need to find Dark Angel... I have to talk to him. Please."

Mishka smiled and then stole a nervous glance at the boss. She leaned forward and whispered, "I shouldn't do this Wing, but I can tell you are genuine. He's down the hall, room two." She placed a hand on his arm as he was about to run off. "Be gentle with him Wing, he's in a lot of heartache."

Heero smiled. "I will Mishka. I... I love him. I need to tell him that before it's too late."

"Then go, Wing. He needs to hear that."

Heero sped off. He was aware of the man shouting to him to stop, but he ignored him and kept going, eyes looking at each door until he found the one numbered two. With a deep breath he reached for the handle and opened the door, moving quickly inside. His eyes scanned around and he saw Angel.

Angel.

Sitting in the chair with the phone in his hand looking a little startled by the sudden invasion, his face pinched and drawn, body thinner than Heero remembered, dark circles under those expressive violet eyes, eyes that for a moment lit up with hope then suddenly dimmed.

Duo looked up startled as the door to the room was flung open and a figure raced in. he recognized Wing as he entered and for a moment he was stunned at Heero's appearance. He looked wild. His hair, while usually messy, was even more tousled. His body had a sheen of sweat and his ribcage moved rapidly as if he had been running. Duo also noted the gaunt lines and dark circles that adorned that sweet face. He allowed his heart to lift for a moment and hope sprang to his eyes, but then it faded just as quickly as it had appeared. He quickly replaced the receiver onto its cradle.

Knowing it was now or never, Heero walked over and knelt before Duo. He took one of Duo's hands into his and cleared his throat. "Angel... I'm sorry."

_/ Maybe you'll say you still want me,  
__Maybe you'll say that you don't. /_

"I'm sorry for being such a narrow minded jealous jerk. I knew deep in my heart you wouldn't lie to me, but I let my jealousy of your job blind me to what I had. Others may have listened to you speak, but only I knew what it was like to lay with you, to have the person behind that voice as my companion and I'm sorry for ever doubting you. Can you ever forgive me?" Heero was nearly in tears.

_/ Maybe we said it was over,  
__But baby I can't let you go. /_

Duo felt the lump rise in his throat and it took a few moments for him to be able to clear it enough to speak. "No, Wing. It is I who should be apologizing. I said some pretty nasty things to you. I should have explained my job to you in better terms. I should have realized you were bound to feel insecure about us..."

Heero silenced him with a look. "Angel... it wasn't your fault. I should have listened to you, I should have trusted you. Deep down I knew you hadn't lied... I guess... I guess I just couldn't face the fact that I was jealous of the other clients... I want you only to talk to me, I don't want to share you with anybody else.. I..."

It was Angel's turn to bring silence and he did so by reaching for Heero's lips and kissing him soundly. "Hush Wing. It isn't your fault and it isn't mine. I guess we can chalk it up to experience, ne?"

_/ Maybe you'll say you still want me,  
__Maybe you'll say that you don't.  
__Maybe we said it was over,  
__But baby I can't let you go./_

Heero smiled. For the first time in weeks he felt light and happy. "Can we... "

"Start again?" Duo returned the smile and lay his hand upon Heero's cheek. "I'd like that, Wing. I'd really like that."

Heero jumped up and pulled Angel into his arms. The embrace was fierce, Heero unable to let go in case Duo changed his mind. Chuckling lightly, Duo returned the embrace then kissed Wing soundly, removing any doubt from his mind that Duo still wanted him.

The ringing of the phone brought them from their lip lock and they stared at each other. Duo's eyes traveled from Wing's face to the ringing phone and back again. Heero's eyes followed the same course, then Heero's face lit up with an evil grin. Duo looked at him in question. Still smirking Heero reached for the phone and quietly placed the receiver to his ear. He listened for a moment and then a glitter of mischief flashed in his eyes.

Angel watched as Heero picked up the phone. He could just make out Mishka's voice announcing the caller's name when he saw the flash of, was that mischief? in Heero's Prussian depths. _"Uh oh. What is he doing?" _Duo thought to himself.

Heero smirked when he heard the caller's code name. Lightning... With the evil look still on his face he cleared his throat and then spoke calmly but with a touch of finality. "I'm sorry, but as of now this number is disconnected." Heero hung up.

Angel stood with his mouth opening and closing, completely lost for words. Heero turned and looked at him, for a brief moment he thought he had done the wrong thing, but then he saw the light in Duo's eyes and he knew he hadn't. "You didn't mind, did you?" he asked as he walked back over to his lover.

"No... It's okay, Wing. I was gonna get shown the door anyway after tonight."

Heero once more wrapped his arms around Angel and kissed him. Taking Duo's hand in his he led the man from the room and down the hall. He paused in the foyer and smiled at Mishka. He noticed the person who had to be the boss standing to one side, anger lighting up his face.

"What the hell is going on here? Who are you and what the fuck do you think you are doing?" His eyes fell on Angel, noting the clasped hands. "Angel get back to work or you will find yourself fired."

Heero's gaze leveled and his mouth opened, but Duo beat him to it. "Don't worry about firing me boss... I quit. I have a better life now, one that doesn't require my voice."

It was the boss' turn to look stunned. Duo reached for Heero's lips and gave him a searing kiss, noting with satisfaction the boss' face turning crimson. He caught Mishka's face from the corner of his eye, she was smiling and dabbing lightly at her eyes. Duo broke the kiss and turned to look at Mishka. He gave her a smile and a wink. She gave him the thumbs up. With a toss of his head, Angel grasped Heero firmly around the waist, pleased to feel Heero's arm reciprocate and the pair left the building to begin a whole new life together.

One that didn't include a telephone.

~ oOo ~

Please note there will be an epilogue to this... full of lemony goodness... promise ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Many thanks for reading and warm hugs for the kind reviews. You guys rock!**

**Here's the final chapter... **

**Enjoy...**

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys. I just borrow them to play with and return them a whole lot happier. :)

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x1, 2x2, 1x2x1

Warnings: Lemon, language, sap, angst, AU.

Notes: This is a direct sequel to the fic "Call Me". Many people expressed their desire to read a continuation of this fic so here it is. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Author: ShenLong

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries.

Anyone else just ask I'm happy to share.

" Number Disconnected "

Epilogue.

Duo sat staring out the window of the apartment, watching the people below going about their daily chores. He smiled softly to himself. Four months had passed since that day when Heero had come for him and taken him away from the life of a voice on the line and Duo had never been happier. He took another sip of his hot chocolate. He continued to gaze at the people below but his eyes no longer registered their presence, he was seeing a totally different picture; one that made him warm all over.

He had left the phone sex company and gone back to Heero's place with him. They had talked long into the night, each discovering a little more about what made the other person the unique being they were. Heero's insecurities had been revealed, and while still there at times, Heero was slowly overcoming them. Likewise any fears of Duo's had been laid to rest.

Duo shifted slightly and changed his line of vision to the interior of the apartment... _Their _apartment. Duo had decided to leave his own apartment and move in with Heero. It made sense to share, after all Duo tended to spend most of his time at Heero's place anyway so it was pointless to be paying for another place when they could split the cost of one.

Heero hadn't objected.

Wing... That brought another smile to Duo's face and he allowed a chuckle to pass his lips. Two days after Wing had come for him Heero had quit his job as well. Duo replayed the events of that day over in his mind. He had gone with Heero to the software company and waited in Heero's office whilst Heero had gone to hand in his notice.

~ Flashback~

A small blonde head appeared around the door and a pair of aquamarine eyes had gazed curiously at him. "Can I help you?" Duo had asked.

"Errr... I was looking for Heero."

"I'm afraid he isn't here at the moment, he's gone to see the boss about something but he shouldn't be too much longer if you want to wait for him."

A body followed the head into the room and offered a hand. "I'm Quatre."

"Duo." Duo stood up and shook the offered hand. "Heero has told me a lot about you, Quatre."

Quatre took in a sharp breath. "You.. You... You must be..."

"Dark Angel? Yes, I am," Duo chuckled.

"Wow! You're even more gorgeous than Heero described." Quatre blushed. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out quite right."

Duo laughed and waved it off. "It's okay, I know what you meant and no offense is taken, quite the opposite in fact, I'm flattered."

The pair sat and chatted whilst awaiting Heero's return. "I guess I should be thanking you for talking with Heero, ne?"

"That's okay. He needed a friend at the time and I was the closest thing he had to one. I'm just glad he saw reason before it was too late. He's really a good hearted guy, despite his hardened exterior. You're good for him Duo, you bring him out of himself. He was so miserable for ages after your argument and it hurt me to see him suffering when all it needed was a little coaxing to get him to see his mistake and correct it. I'm glad you took him back."

Duo reached forward and placed a hand on Quatre's arm. "He's one hell of a guy Quatre. I need him just as much as he needs me. He keeps me sane, makes me want to live, gives my whole life meaning..."

"Did I miss something?"

Quatre and Duo looked up. Heero leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest as he observed the exchange between his lover and his friend. A small smirk creased his lips.

"Heero! How long have you been standing there?" Quatre blushed.

"Long enough." Heero walked into the office and placed a tender kiss upon Angel's lips.

"How did it go?" Duo asked as the kiss broke.

"Fine."

"How did what go?" Quatre was sure he was missing out on something here.

Heero sat behind his desk and shut his lap top down. "I just quit Quatre. As of now I no longer work for this company. I'm a free man."

"Oh no you're not." Duo's face crinkled. "I hate to tell you this buddy, but you're not free... you're taken." Duo rose and stole a kiss. "You're mine and don't you forget it."

Heero melted.

"Ummm... That's great Heero, but one question."

"Hai?"

"What are you planning on doing?"

Duo sat upon the desk and looked at Quatre. "Shall we tell him Heero?"

Heero nodded. "Go right ahead."

"Heero and I have decided to go into business together."

"Oh? Doing what?"

Heero took up the conversation. "We are going to develop and produce our own software. Duo has some really great ideas for computer games and I have several programs of my own that are nearly finished. We plan to market them ourselves."

Duo smiled. "You are now looking at the new company known as 'Angelwings Software and Games incorporated'."

"Then let me be the first to congratulate you both. I wish you every success." Quatre stood and shook both men by the hand.

~ End Flashback ~

Duo shifted in his seat and drained his mug. 'Angelwings Software and Games inc.' The name held a special meaning to them both. They had pooled what savings they had and registered the company name. Long days and nights had been spent developing the various aspects of the programs and success was finally coming their way. With Duo's ideas and Heero's abilities they had come up with a winning combination and orders were beginning to come through.

They were still small at the moment, but word was starting to spread and they were getting more inquiries about their products each day. So far they managed to make enough money to pay the rent and eat, and while not rich, they got by. But most importantly they had each other.

Life was looking good. Duo mused.

He glanced at the clock. Heero shouldn't be too far off returning, he thought idly. Heero had gone to meet with a company in relation to their product. Heero was better at handling that side of things. In fact Heero did all the negotiating, Duo on the other hand, besides having some great ideas, was very adept at the paperwork and so took it upon himself to keep all the records and handle that side of the business. Heero didn't mind and the business ran smoothly with their combined efforts and talents.

Duo rose gracefully and washed his mug out. Drying it and placing it back in the cupboard he was brought from his thoughts by the ringing of his cell phone. After Duo's recent departure from the phone sex company they had agreed on getting rid of the telephone and just keeping a cell phone each. Most of their business was conducted through their web site and e-mail, only a few companies had their cell numbers. Duo moved to the lounge room and retrieved the small unit. He glanced at the screen to identify the caller and his face lit up when he saw Heero's name there. He pushed the 'on' button.

"Angel..."

"Heero, how did it go?"

"It went well. The company was really impressed with the products."

"That's great news."

"There is more..."

"Oh?"

"They are so impressed they have placed a rather large order and further orders on products pending along with more orders for replenishment of stock at various intervals."

"That sounds pretty good."

"Duo... It's more than we hoped for."

Duo swallowed hard, feeling his heart rate increasing. "How _much _more?" he whispered.

Heero read of a list of facts and figures down the line. Duo paled and then his face lit up into a huge grin. "That's only a rough estimate... I haven't had time to sit and work it out properly, but I'm sure you can do that when I get back."

"Heero... that's several thousand more than quoted."

"I know."

"Fuck!"

"Now there's a good suggestion."

Duo choked for a moment.

"Angel... I want you to be ready to celebrate when I get back."

"What have you got in mind, lover?" Duo's head was still reeling from the figures Heero had told him. They were set to make more money than he had ever dreamed of.

"I want you naked and erect for me when I get home," Heero purred down the line.

"Uh?"

"I want to be able to see every inch of your gorgeous body. I want to see how much you want me."

Duo groaned as his jeans suddenly tightened. Talk about a turn around!

"I'm going to explore your body with my lips and tongue, I'm going to start with your nipples... touching them lightly, sucking one into my mouth and nibbling at it while my fingers torture the other one."

Duo groaned. "Ohh Wing... what else are you going to do to me?" He managed to walk through to the bedroom and flopped onto the bed, his fingers disappeared under his shirt and he began to toy with a rapidly hardening nub.

"My mouth is moving lower, I'm kissing and nipping my way over your stomach. I can see you are ready for me. Your cock is standing erect, waiting for my touch."

"Ohh, baby... touch me ... please... I can't stand the waiting." Duo's fingers unzipped his fly and reached inside.

Heero moaned. He was sitting in his car, parked outside the building he had just come from. His trapped arousal strained against his trousers and the thought that anyone could walk by and see him only made him harder. He quickly released the buttons of his fly and pulled his cock free. Instantly his hand wrapped around the shaft and he gave a few pumps. "I'm so hard for you my Angel. I want to slip inside that hot, tight heat of yours and fuck you 'till you can't even remember your own name."

"Ngggg... Wing. I need you. I'm so hard it hurts. I want to feel your mouth upon the head, I want you to suck me while you prep me."

"Ohh I will Angel. I will. I'm going to slip all of that length into my mouth, I'm going to suck you dry while my fingers stretch that tight heat of yours so I can slide my thick cock inside your body."

Duo had by now freed his cock and was busy stroking the length, pausing from time to time to spread the slickness with his thumb. With the cell phone tucked between his shoulder and ear his other hand pushed his jeans down to mid thigh. He sighed as the cool air caressed his skin. "What else are you planning to do to me Wing?"

"Once you are ready for me I'm going to push the head of my cock past that tight ring and seat myself inside your channel, then I'm going to withdraw until only the tip remains inside, then plunge deep within you again. I'm going to make love to you slow and gentle."

"Ohh Wing... I need you now. My cock is so hard for you, the pre cum is dripping from the head."

It was Heero's turn to moan. "I'm going to drive you insane with my long slow thrusts... I'm going to hit that sweet spot of yours and make you see stars, your going to beg me for your release." Heero's hand began to pump faster, stroking his shaft with expert ease as his desire rose higher.

Duo was panting. His hips thrusting his cock into the warm tunnel of his fist as he tugged and jerked himself closer to completion. "Ohh gods, Wing... I'm gonna cum..."

"Oh yes... come for me Angel, spray your seed all over your stomach for me while I bury my own essence deep inside your hot passage..." Heero heard the strangled sob as Duo's climax found him and with another squeeze to his throbbing cock he followed with his own scream of pleasure.

With a cry, Duo's climax hit him. His cock jerked and twitched as his seed was forced from the tiny slit to coat his hand and stomach making the passage of his hand easier upon the slick flesh. He continued to gasp as air found its way back into deprived lungs and the haze of euphoria graced his mind. He heard Wing's scream of completion, sending another tremble through his already sated body.

Heero opened his eyes as he slowly returned to the present. His now softening member still clutched in his hand, a cooling mess on his shirt and top of his trousers. He laughed at the sight.

"Are you all right Heero?" Duo's voice held a touch of amusement.

"I'm fine Duo. Just made a bit of a mess that's all."

"Umm Heero?"

"Hai?"

"_Where _exactly are you?"

"I'm sitting in the car outside the offices of Gordon and Sons Software distributors... Why?"

It was Duo's turn to laugh. "Ohhh Heero. You could be caught and that wouldn't look good, now would it?"

Heero snickered. "I can always say I'm doing a test run for a new program."

"Somehow I don't think they would swallow that one."

"Hai. Maybe you're right. I better get cleaned up I guess."

"Don't be long will you Wing."

"I'll be there as soon as I can Angel. Remember what I said."

Duo moaned. "I'll be ready and waiting for you baby."

"Good. Ai- shiteru, Angel."

"I love you too, Heero."

Heero switched the phone off and looked again at the state of his clothing and sighed. He reached to the back seat and grabbed a small bag he kept in the car with a change of clothes in it for emergencies. Stripping off the shirt he quickly replaced it with a tank top. The trousers were eased off next and tossed to the rear seat. A pair of well worn, denim shorts found their way over slim hips and Heero was once more presentable. Running a hand through his tangle of chocolate he quickly started the car and slipped it into gear. He eased the vehicle out into the stream of traffic and headed home to his Angel and the promise of celebration.

~ oOo ~

Duo rose from the bed and tossed the phone to the small dresser. He went to the shower and quickly cleaned himself off. Stepping out he wrapped a towel around his slender hips and moved back into the bedroom. He grabbed his brush and unbraiding his hair, began to work the bristles through the mass. Brushing his hair soothed him and his mind wandered to Heero's phone call. A smile found its way to his lips as he thought about Heero's words. The deal was a good one and from the sounds of it they would be set for some time. This had been the break they had been looking for.

Gordon and Sons was one of the leading companies of computer software on the planet, for them to land a deal supplying them was a major triumph for Angelwings. This was their ticket to the big time.

That led Duo's mind to the next part of the conversation. Who would have thought that Heero would turn the tables on him and be the one to seduce him over the phone? Looked like Heero had listened very well when Duo used to 'talk' to him. Hair hanging in shimmering waves Duo scooped it back and secured it with a ribbon in a loose pony tail. Wing would be home soon and he couldn't wait. Still wearing just the towel he went out into the kitchen to see what he could find to celebrate with.

Opening the 'fridge he spotted some fresh strawberries, chocolate and a bottle of cheap, sparkling wine. He snickered to himself. Pay back was going to be fun.

~ oOo ~

Heero parked the car and quickly retrieved his briefcase. He hurried up the stairs to the main doors, stopping briefly at the mail box before entering the small elevator and pushing the button to his floor. He thumbed through the white envelopes as the machine rumbled and jolted its way upwards. Finally it ground to a halt and the doors opened. Heero was out in a flash and striding towards the doors of his and Duo's apartment. He fished in his pocket for the key and unlocked the door. Stepping inside he looked around for his partner and lover.

Duo heard the rattle of the key in the lock and smiled to himself. He rose gracefully from the bed and sauntered to the open doorway. Once there he leaned against the frame and slipped on a seductive look.

Heero's breath caught in his throat as he observed the violet eyed beauty. He was held mesmerized, unable to move, totally bewitched by the fey creature. Angel was completely naked as he had requested. His hair was restrained lightly in a ponytail, the strands weaving around his body and highlighting his attractiveness.

Heero's shorts suddenly became very tight and uncomfortable.

Duo ran an inviting finger over his hip and up his torso to his lips. He sucked the digit into his mouth before dragging it back down again and letting it rest lightly over his hip bone. His other hand reached out from behind him holding something.

Heero gasped as he watched the teasing finger travel the length of the creamy skin. He moaned as the finger returned, wet with saliva, leaving a tempting silver trail in its wake. His eyes flitted to Angel's other hand and he frowned slightly as he tried to make out what Angel held.

The ruby fruit was darkened slightly with the chocolate that covered its base. Duo ran it seductively over his lips before tracing it over the dips and curves of his body southwards.

Heero's eyes locked on the fruit as it proceeded down to where Duo's impressive cock stood proudly to attention. He watched jealously as the end of the strawberry circled the head of Angel's cock, dipping into the tiny slit and gathering some of the pre cum upon the smooth chocolate. His mouth watered as the berry was once again on the move... this time back up over dips and curves to arrive at that gorgeous mouth. He couldn't tear his eyes away as a pink tongue darted out and took a lick.

Duo's eyes closed as his tongue ran over the end of the fruit, the sweet taste of the chocolate mingling with the salty bitterness of his own essence. Sucking the fruit into his mouth he crushed it eagerly, savoring the flavor as it danced over his taste buds and was swallowed. He reached for another strawberry and began to repeat the performance. His eyes locked onto his lover and was pleased to see the lust in those eyes and the accompanying bulge in the shorts. He gave a wicked smile as he circled the head of his penis with the fruit once more. Raising the fruit now covered with more of his seed he gave Heero a sultry look. "Like to try some?" he asked huskily.

Heero swallowed hard and crossed the room in two strides. He stood before his teasing Angel and leaned forward, his tongue snaking out and moistening his very dry lips. "I thought you would never offer," he replied.

Duo held the fruit temptingly in front of Heero's face and then ran it lightly over Heero's bottom lip before removing it just out of reach. Heero's tongue followed the path the strawberry had taken and tasted the flavor of the tangy fruit along with the sweetness of the chocolate and the taste that was uniquely Duo. He moaned and reached for Duo's wrist to bring the fruit back to his lips.

Duo allowed Heero to guide the fruit back to his mouth and he gently pushed it past ruby lips to disappear inside. Once Heero had swallowed, he claimed Heero's lips in a tender kiss. Heero's tongue invaded the warm recess of Angel's mouth and dueled briefly with its counterpart. When they pulled apart Heero was panting, and Duo wasn't much better.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Wing. Let me relieve you of them." Duo's nimble fingers went to work and before Heero knew it his tank top and shorts had vanished, leaving him as naked and aroused as the man in front of him. Another strawberry found its way into Duo's fingers, but this time it traced over the hard planes of Heero's body.

Circling the heat of the tip, Heero moaned with the cool sensation of the fruit against his heated flesh. He watched as the fruit was consumed by Duo's greedy mouth. "So, how are we going to celebrate my Angel?" he managed to breathe out.

Duo gave him a slow smile and led him to the bed. As Heero was pushed to the mattress so he spotted the rest of the strawberries sitting in a bowl on the night stand, a bottle of opened wine sat next to them and two glasses. He looked at his lover questioningly.

"I thought we would celebrate with a small feast," Duo purred and reached for a strawberry. He popped it into his mouth, leaving part of it outside and lowered his lips to meet with Heero's.

Heero reached forth and took Duo's lips as well as part of the berry with his own. They shared the fruit and a heated kiss. Breaking apart again, Duo shifted and poured two glasses of the wine, he held one out to Heero who took it and propped himself up on the bed. They gazed deep into each others eyes. "Here's to success," said Heero.

"To a lifelong partnership," responded Duo.

"To love," came Heero's husky reply.

"To love," echoed Duo.

They touched glasses and took a sip of the wine. With another of his wicked grins, Duo dipped his finger into his wine glass and stirred the liquid around. Removing his finger he lowered it to drip upon Heero's cock.

Heero's eyes followed every movement of the finger. He shivered as the cool liquid dripped onto his searing length.

Duo smiled as he watched Heero's cock twitch as the coldness greeted it. Placing his glass down he quickly lowered his head and ran his tongue over the sensitive head. Wing's hips bucked beneath him as he tasted the wine mixed with the pre cum that was oozing from the small slit. "You're just like a fine wine Wing. You improve with each passing day and I am forever drunk on your taste."

Heero moaned. "Oh Angel... I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. Why should I want to ever leave you? You're everything I want and need."

Heero pulled Duo up from hovering over his groin and embraced him fiercely. "I couldn't live without you Angel. I... I ... I love everything about you, your taste, your scent, your voice. I love the way you make me feel, the soft touches you give me to let me know you care."

"Hush Wing. It works both ways you know. I love the things you do to me, the soft subtle ways you tell me you love me without words. I'm not going to leave you Heero, not now, not ever. I'm afraid I'm addicted to you and I have no intention of ever looking for a cure. Now lay back and let me worship every inch of your beautiful body, let me show you how much I adore every part of you."

Heero lay back and spread himself for his lover and soul mate. He had trusted Duo with his body for some time... now it was time to completely trust him with his heart.

Duo swallowed the lump in his throat. Unshed tears gathered in his amethyst eyes as he accepted the gift Heero was offering and returned it with his own heart. Gently he began his exploration of the skin before him, determined to show Heero just how much he adored the Japanese man.

Duo's lips began to kiss lightly over the skin of Heero's neck, nipping and soothing as they moved towards the dip at the base of the throat. Feathering kisses over the jutting collar bone he brought his fingers into play as well, ghosting them over ribs, circling nipples before tracing back down to hip. Duo's mouth found a nipple and began to suck lightly, coaxing the tiny nub to hardness as he toyed with it.

Heero began to moan and writhe with the tender caresses gifted to him. Each time they made love it was as if it were the first. Angel was a considerate lover, taking his time and driving Heero to madness with his tormenting. Pleasure took on a whole new meaning with Angel as his lover and Heero craved more. Some of the things they had done together had opened Heero's eyes to a totally new side of sexual fulfillment. He had never in his wildest dreams thought a person could enjoy the act of sex in so many different ways and with so many different feelings of pleasure.

Duo reached for his glass of wine and with a sly look he trickled the fluid over Heero's skin, pleased as the muscles shivered under the cool liquid as it ran in rivulets over his stomach to pool a little in his navel. With another evil smirk he lowered his tongue and began to chase the runaway droplets, teasing the soft skin as he did so. Lapping at the sweetness gathered in Heero's navel he looked again at his lover who was staring back through half shut eyes, heavy with lust.

"You're driving me wild Angel..." Heero managed to choke out through dry lips.

"And I have only just started, my sweet Wing," came the sultry reply.

Heero moaned as Duo once again reached for his glass.

This time Duo dribbled the wine onto the head of Heero's arousal. He watched as the liquid trailed down over the thick shaft and continued lower to the heavy sac below. Heero gasped as some of the cool wine passed further down over the sensitive patch of skin and along the cleft of his ass. With a look that could only be described as pure hunger, Angel lowered his lips to partake of the feast before him.

His tongue licked across the head and Heero couldn't help the thrust of his hips. Duo chuckled and restrained him by placing his hands upon those hips. "It looks like I spilt my drink Wing."

"Hai. I think you did."

"Shall I clean it up?"

"Ohh... please do." Heero melted as desire took over and his mind left town.

Duo set to work. His tongue swirled around the head before bathing the length of the thick shaft only to return to lap at the gathering dew at the tip. He slipped the entire shaft into his warm mouth and sucked long and hard. Heero moaned and tried desperately to move his hips and gain some form of friction for his aching cock but Duo held him firm. He worked the shaft expertly, applying just the right amount of pressure to bring Heero close but never allowing him that final push. Flicking his tongue rapidly over the tiny slit he could almost feel the frustration rolling off Heero's body.

Releasing the thick shaft, Duo began to nibble downwards to the heavy sac that hung below. His tongue once more worked the flesh as he licked up the spilt droplets of wine, Heero's flavor mixing with that of the wine to create a totally new taste... one that Duo knew he was addicted to. He sucked a testicle into his mouth and lightly rolled it around being careful to watch his teeth as well as not put too much pressure on the sensitive gland.

Heero was trembling with need.

Satisfied he had cleaned all the wine from Heero's sac he moved further downwards, sliding his hands underneath Heero's rear and lifting him slightly to gain better access. He licked along the patch of skin causing Heero to jerk upwards with the pleasure it evoked. His tongue didn't linger for long though. It was soon mobile again, searching out the last remnants of the sticky wine from where it was hiding in Heero's cleft.

Heero screamed and fisted the sheets. His head tossed back and forth as his body was continuously assaulted with pleasure. Shock waves were coursing over his skin as he discovered nerve endings he never knew he had. Floating in a haze of enjoyment he could do nothing more than feel, all sense of reality deserting him and leaving him with nothing more than basic, life sustaining functions. He was a slave to Duo's ministrations and the long haired Angel knew it.

Dipping into Heero's cleft, Duo's tongue stroked languidly, pausing to circle the small opening from time to time and draw more sweet moans and incoherent mumbles from Wing's throat. Feeling his own arousal ache with need between his legs Duo reluctantly pulled away from his 'feast' and reached for the tube under the pillow.

Stretching over Heero's writhing form, their arousal's brushed together and Duo cried out.

"I want to touch you Angel," came Heero's husky request.

Duo grinned at him and quickly turned around. He straddled Heero's head with his knees before leaning forward with lube slick fingers to run them between spread legs.

Heero was eye to eye with Angel's impressive cock and he licked his lips before suckling lightly on the head.

Jolts of electricity shot through Duo as Heero began to suck him. His moans echoed Heero's moans from before and he found himself trying to push deeper into that warm cavern only to be held back by Wing's hands on his hips. "No fair!" he cried out in frustration.

"Oh yes it is..." snickered Heero as he once again teased the head of Duo's cock.

Lucky for Heero he couldn't see the wicked smile that adorned his lover's face at that moment or he might have thought twice about teasing him. Duo quickly positioned his finger against that small hole and took Heero's arousal into his mouth. He plunged the finger deep as he sucked Heero's length fully inside, deep throating like never before.

Heero screamed in response and then drew Duo's penis further into his own mouth, determined to drive his lover to the edge.

Angel continued to prep the tight passage as his mouth worked the rigid staff, Heero returning the pleasure to him as he did so. He brushed against Heero's prostate and couldn't contain the snicker as his lover bucked in response.

Letting Angel's cock slip from his mouth Heero managed to pant out... "Ohh please Angel. I need you now. No more teasing, I have to have you inside. I want to feel you splitting me apart, taking me, making me yours."

"All you had to do was ask, sweet Wing," Duo responded as he lifted his body from Heero's and positioned himself between Heero's thighs. He quickly lubed his cock and grasping the base he guided the tip to his lover's entrance. He paused for a moment to hold Heero's legs in position while he gently entered heaven.

Heero's body relaxed as the blunt tip pushed steadily forward. Once Duo was completely sheathed he squeezed his muscles lightly to let Angel know he was ready.

Duo moaned as Heero's passage massaged his shaft. Pulling Heero's legs around his waist he began his slow departure and then return to paradise. His hips moved to a silent beat, steadily picking up in length as well as depth as Wing began to thrust back. Angling slightly he managed to strike Wing's prostate and set the young man on fire.

The build up was slow and gradual... torture to Heero who wanted it to continue forever and yet demanding his release at the same time. With body systems threatening to shut down completely, Heero lost himself to the mindless pleasure his lover was giving him.

Angel rode the waves as they increased in intensity. His hips began to piston as his demand for the pinnacle increased. He had been hard for too long and craved his orgasm. His balls swung heavy below with each thrust and ached with the need to send their essence forth and relieve the pressure. He reached between their sweating bodies and found Wing's cock. The head was soaked in pre cum and it made the passage of Duo's hand easier as he tightened his grip and began to stroke.

Heero's voice had been reduced to monosyllables as his climax approached. He could feel the heat deep in his belly and as Duo hit his prostate once more so the fire was set free to race to his groin and explode from his cock, coating them both with his essence.

As Wing found his completion so Duo felt that passage clamp down on him, squeezing and trapping him deep within. With another thrust of his hips he found his own peak and flew into the abyss.

Several minutes passed before either man was able to move or make any sound remotely understandable. Finally, Duo regained enough of his senses to slip from Heero's body and roll to the side. He looked at Wing and a small smile found its way to his lips. Wing lay flat on his back, skin flushed. with a spattering of cum over his chest and belly. His chest rose and fell with deep even breaths as oxygen starved tissues were fed once again. Hair lay in a sweat soaked tangle and a look of pure bliss was etched onto the face.

He looked simply beautiful.

Duo propped himself up on an elbow and began to swirl his fingers through the mess on his lover's body. Heero watched through dazed eyes, the power of speech having yet to return. Slowly Duo brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean before returning for another dip into the creamy substance.

"Ai shiteru." Heero finally managed to whisper out.

"I love you too my beautiful Wing. Forever and always you will hold the key to my heart."

Heero rolled over and wrapped his arms around Duo's shoulders, pulling him close, foreheads touching. Heero's lips grazed lightly over Duo's. "My sweet Angel. Promise me you will only spread your wings for me."

"I promise." Duo reached forward and stole a kiss. "And I want you to only fly for me Wing."

"Only ever for you, Angel." Heero snuggled close and held his Angel in his arms. For now he was content to just lie there and enjoy the moment. Angel's warmth against him comforted him and reassured him that he was indeed loved. He blessed the day he had found the courage to place that call, despite all that had happened to them both they had survived and come out of it all a lot stronger and with a love and devotion only rarely found.

Life was really looking good, thought Heero.

Angel watched his soul mate as he dozed. Brushing an errant bang out of Wing's face, Duo, for the first time in his entire life, felt at peace. He had everything he had ever wanted. A business that was going places fast, the respect of fellow people and a man that loved him just as much as he loved them.

Yes, life was certainly worth living.

With the memory of Wing's screams of ecstasy in his ears and the look of utter contentment on his face, Duo drifted off to join his love in a peaceful slumber.

~ oOo ~

Zechs waited patiently as the outdated music played down the line. A few moments later the music disappeared and was replaced with a husky seductive voice. "Hello Lightning..."

Zechs' heart skipped a beat as he found his voice. "Hello General..."

~ Owari ~


End file.
